Requiems of the Past Life
by Senshi of Ruin
Summary: Six months after their rebirth a new enemy appears who claims to have connections to the old Earth Kingdom. The girls are still without their henshins so who will protect the Earth from being cast into darkness?
1. Prologue

**Requiems of the Past Life**

**By Shari**

**Prologue: **

The wind rustled through his dark hair, causing several locks to fall forwards into his eyes. With a slight degree of irritation he moved a hand to brush them aside as he surveyed the busy Tokyo suburb. For how many centuries, in how many reincarnations had he walked these streets? Through the ages he had searched and finally he had found them. He had waited one thousand years and countless rebirths he had endured until their paths might cross again.

The darkness in the world at that time was drawn to him, making him strong and feeding off his bitterness and hatred. A black link was formed between him and the demoness and she granted him power. For a thousand years it lay dormant within him, lurking just below the surface and waiting.

Yet his awakening came too late and by then Metallia had been quietened once more. Without the link, his powers began to fade and soon there would be nothing left. Even his body, which was a vassal for evil and nothing more, was beginning to show signs of fatigue.

Such injustice had been done to him for he had waited so long for them to be reborn and now he was dying. So his hatred and fury grew and out of it something new, a greater power, was formed. This power and all that remained of his spirit would be used to obtain what was rightfully his and end his suffering that had lasted countless lifetimes.

Why should they be granted happiness and all he was given was pain? The children of the Moon were deceitful and had long seduced the Earth with lies disguised as hope. Even their own were treated with contempt and he, being of mixed origin, was not welcome in their Kingdom. He had become an outcast to both worlds, shrouded in shadow and forgotten for all time. His fate had been decided long before his birth and now was the time for him to take his revenge out upon those who had damned him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_Six months after Act 49_

It was a Friday night and so the restaurant was packed with couples that hoped to have a meal before heading on to clubs or various other entertainment establishments in the district. The din was well above a normal pitch and the young man murmuring 'excuse me's' as he slipped between groups talking couldn't help but feel a little on edge. To all others he appeared as nothing more than an average twenty-three year old. His dark brown hair fell just above chin level and was soft and in a feathered style, his eyes were also brown and were flecked with gold tints. He wore a pair of black jeans with a peasant cut style white shirt. A black jacket was slung round his shoulders and completed the attire. To normal humans he appeared average and only those with heightened perception had a gaze that lingered on him for a few seconds more than most.

At last managing to make his way over to the bar, he sat down on the first vacant stool he came to and ordered a soft drink. He was not here to drink alcohol or be sociable; he had a mission.

After handing the bartender a few crumpled notes, he turned around so that he might survey the room and quickly he singled out the couple that he was looking for.

It would have been quite difficult to not notice them, even if he hadn't have been looking for them. They were only here to dine and they made their way over to a table near the bar area and he was forced to avert his gaze back to his drink as they passed him. The girl, Tsukino Usagi, was babbling excitedly about her day and the young man whom she was with was trying to appear interested although it was clear that he was a little embarrassed with her childish behaviour.

Still Endymion was, from what he had seen in the last six months, happy and Zoisite was glad of this. After so much pain he would not wish it any other way.

Zoisite, like the other Tennou, had not expected to be granted with a rebirth. The Shitennou were a part of the old Kingdom and that time was gone, never to return, and so when he had 'awoke' in Kunzite's former home on the edge of the City, Zoisite had not known what to make of it at all. His fellow kings had plenty of theories but none of them had been able to rationalise an answer and so they had returned back to their former duties as Endymion's guardians. However, Endymion himself did not know of their rebirth.

This detail had caused a lot of friction between them all, but especially Kunzite and Nephrite. Like Zoisite, Kunzite believed that they had been reborn to protect the Master once again, but Nephrite had other ideas. He saw this as their 'second chance' and wanted to make a life for himself as a human. This was not surprising seeing as before his rebirth Nephrite had been living as a human and had even made friends.

Jadeite had agreed with Kunzite although he remained somewhat passive. Right until the end he had remained loyal to Beryl and Zoisite suspected that this loyalty would be something that he would never truly be free of.

Despite the conflict, Zoisite and Kunzite had decided that the best course of action would be to keep a watch on the Master until they could establish just why they had been reborn and what kind of danger might be threatening him. They had done this in secret as it had soon become clear that Endymion had made a life for himself with the Princess. For Zoisite's part, he did not wish to cause the Master any upset with their presence and Kunzite… he wasn't altogether sure what Kunzite thought but the oldest Tennou was content to keep up their guardianship in secret for now.

Although none of them had been given civilian forms, they could all use glamour spells when required and this was what Zoisite was doing tonight. They took to watching Endymion in shifts. At first Zoisite had been concerned that he might sense their presence but Endymion had always been an easy man to hide from and so far he had noticed nothing.

In fact the only one to notice them was Sailor Mars. Even in her civilian form she was in tune with senses that most humans had forgotten having. Her reaction had been such that Zoisite had thought it wise to leave as swiftly as possible, which he had done. He did not know if she had mentioned anything to the Master, but he assumed not, and so they had continued to keep a watch on him.

Zoisite took a sip from his glass, suspecting that tonight would be uneventful. The Master and the Princess would have something to eat and then the Master would walk her home. Nothing very exciting happened and Zoisite was never sure if he were glad of this or not. A part of him was glad that the Master could live his life in a peaceful time but if that was so then why had they been reborn? If he couldn't serve the Master then what place did Zoisite have in this world?

He watched as the two sat down but, unlike most other times, they only ordered drinks and the Princess kept looking around the restaurant as though waiting for someone.

"Minako-chan!" She suddenly bolted up from the table and began waving and calling out. Following her gaze, Zoisite could barely suppress a smirk at the awkward wince from Sailor Venus as many people turned to stare. The Master also stood and motioned for the Princess to quieten a little. She did so with a pout but refused to sit down until Venus and her companion drew nearer.

Despite himself Zoisite felt a flash of what he could only describe as envy directed at the young man with his arm around Venus's shoulders. He appeared to be the same age as the Master, although he was a few heads shorter than Endymion. His hair was darker and longer, too, reaching almost to his shoulders and swept back into a messy ponytail with some loose strands framing a too pale face. He appeared almost sickly to Zoisite although his eye was keener than most humans and indeed neither Venus or the Master noted anything strange about him. He wore smart trousers and a blue shirt with the first two buttons undone. He carried his dinner jacket in his free hand.

Zoisite picked up the name 'Shoichi' and it was clear that they were on what humans called a 'double date'. This was the first time that Zoisite had seen Venus since her rebirth and noted that she looked healthier _and _happier.

Feeling a little unsettled by feelings that he could not quite place, Zoisite turned his attention back to the Master. They all seemed familiar with each other and after a time Zoisite's concentration began to wane. He remained at the bar and ordered a second drink, whilst willing this night to be over with quickly.

He could not understand Nephrite's desire to be a part of this world. The red haired Tennou used his glamour more than the rest of them and often went to pubs to mingle voluntarily with humans. He had even got himself a part time job with a removal firm, which he seemed to enjoy as well. Zoisite rarely went out if he were not keeping a watch on the Master. It was difficult not knowing his place in this world and, as much as he hated to admit it, it troubled him. Perhaps he also envied Nephrite's motivation. This idea caused him to chuckle slightly. There was only one motivation as far as Nephrite was concerned.

He thought that none of them remembered his affections for Sailor Mercury but they all knew this was why he wanted to make their presence known to the Senshi and the Master. Nephrite had been in love with her after all.

However, it was loyalty to them that prevented Nephrite from going to her, whether his pride would admit it or not. They had expressed a desire for their rebirth to remain a secret and Nephrite would not betray that; instead he tried to convince them to embrace the second chance that they had been given.

The evening passed slowly and soon the crowd began to thin out. Zoisite had moved from the bar and was nearer the door now, with his last drink of the night in hand. Against his better judgement he had opted for something stronger this time. In any case, Zoisite doubted that one glass of shocho would slow him down. This was a theory that, unluckily, was about to be put to the test.

The Master and his companions had just finished eating and were just awaiting the bill when it happened. The attack was so swift that Zoisite was caught completely off guard when – without warning – the doors to the restaurant were quite literally blown off their hinges.

He was thrown back, with several other patrons, by the force of the blow. His back hit the floor and it took all of Zoisite's concentration to keep his glamour in place. Momentarily stunned, it took him seconds longer than normal to regain his senses and by that time the creature had already made its entrance.

It was almost humanoid in appearance, walking on two legs and it had two arms and a head. However, the similarities stopped there. Long dark robes covered much of its form but what else was visible was far from human. Its skin was pale to the point of having a bluish tinge and its hair was of a similar colour and was wild and unruly. Its fingers were curled like talons and in one hand it gripped a scythe made completely of ice. Its eyes were no more than dark voids and these seemed to pierce right through Zoisite's human guise. Its free hand rose and reached for him, its mouth curling up into a feral sneer as it did so.

The air around it was cold and Zoisite realised in an instant that this was not a newly born Youma; this creature was older, almost as old as Earth itself. He willed himself to move but found that he was pinned by its empty gaze. Around him civilians screamed as they made to flee and Zoisite was not even sure what had become of Endymion and the others.

_Master…_

This thought cut right through the Youma's spell and it let out a furious growl at this realisation. Zoisite got to his feet, daring to take his eyes off of it momentarily as he looked back to the table where the Master had been seated. It was upturned and vacant and Zoisite breathed a small sigh of relief that Endymion fled with the other humans. Turning his attention back towards this foe, Zoisite invoked his powers and was preparing to dispel the glamour when the Youma struck first.

The force of the blow was dizzying and again he found himself being hurled backwards. His back slammed painfully into the bar and as he hit the floor, Zoisite felt a stab of pain in his temple. Reaching up with a hand he was shocked to find it come back bloodied. Around him glass shattered and he was forced to move behind an overturned table to avoid a third attack.

_This Youma… its strong… perhaps too strong…_

"Stop!" A new voice rang out and Zoisite was dismayed to recognise the two who now stood between him and the creature.

"I am the Senshi of justice, Sailor V, and for attacking innocent civilians I'll punish you!" Sailor V struck her familiar pose after speaking.

Tuxedo Kamen – Endymion – stood beside her also ready to fight. It struck Zoisite as ironic that they were unknowingly defending him when it should have been the other way round.

The Youma snarled and held up a hand, flinging an ice dagger in the direction of Sailor V. Her reactions had not slowed any since her rebirth and she was able to leap to the side before hurling her crescent moon weapon in retaliation. Her aim was dead on and it struck the Youma in the chest. It let out a further snarl and lunged forwards, this time going for Tuxedo Kamen.

As it did so, Zoisite dared to invoke enough of his magic to pull the Youma's scythe from its hand. The weapon skidded across the room and slammed against the wall opposite. Both Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor V glanced at each other in confusion but neither could see Zoisite from their position.

Recovering itself, the Youma moved forward again. This time Zoisite could do nothing as it again went for Tuxedo Kamen. It moved too quickly but thankfully Endymion was able to block its attack. Using the momentum, he pushed it back, slamming it into the wall as Sailor V again threw her crescent moon disk.

Again the weapon struck home but it was as ineffective against the Youma as it had been previously. Stunned by this, Sailor V was only just able to leap aside as the Youma lunged for her again. It shot a blast of blue energy at the two of them knocking them to the floor.

"Mamoru-san! Minako-chan!"

Zoisite saw Artemis racing towards the two of them. He had not seen the cat earlier in the evening but had always supposed that he wouldn't have ventured far from Venus's side.

The Youma, having rendered them helpless, stepped forward and conjured another ball of energy and prepared to deal the final blow. Before it could do so, Zoisite invoked his own attack. Having being caught off guard, the Youma was not prepared for this, and the energy slammed into its side. The force propelled it through the smashed window. Out on the streets, Zoisite heard screams of the civilians and the creature hurriedly teleported away.

Zoisite himself also only lingered long enough to see that Endymion and Venus were unharmed before also taking his leave. However, he was very much troubled by these events. That Youma… it was even stronger than the last one that he had fought before his death and rebirth. Had he been forced to go up against it directly then it might very well have killed him.

* * *

It almost felt surreal to Minako somehow as she approached the Hikawa shrine, Artemis clasped tightly under one arm. She had lain awake for most of the night going over the events in the restaurant again and again. Before last night it had seemed as though an age had passed since the battle against the Dark Kingdom ended and now it appeared as though the battle was only just beginning. With Beryl and Metallia gone, Minako did not know who this new enemy could be and what their ambitions were.

Artemis knew as little as her but had suggested that they all meet today at the Hikawa shrine. As soon as she had got back to her hotel room, Minako had called Rei and given her a detailed account of what had happened. Rei had offered to use her extra-sensory abilities to try and locate a source of the dark energy and so they were meeting as the shrine, rather than Crown, to learn what, if anything, Rei had discovered.

Still Minako couldn't stop thinking about the battle. She and Tuxedo Kamen had been almost powerless against the Youma and with the Ginzuishou gone, none of the girls could call upon their henshins. Nevertheless, Minako had vowed to protect the city not matter what and she knew that Usagi and Mamoru felt the same way too.

However, something else troubled her about last night. Although it was impossible, Minako could have sworn that she sensed someone else in the restaurant when they were fighting. The attack that forced the Youma to retreat had definitely not been hers or Mamoru's. Minako had looked but hadn't been able to find anyone else. They must have left before she could see them, she decided and this troubled her also. Why would anyone, particularly if they were an ally, want to mask their presence? This was one of the many questions that were going round and round inside her head and Minako felt frustrated at not having any answers.

She entered the shrine itself and saw that everyone else was present. Usagi greeted her as cheerfully as ever but her smile never reached her eyes. Even Usagi wasn't able to keep up her happy demeanour today. Minako sat down between Ami and Rei. Makoto sat to Ami's left and Usagi and Mamoru sat beside her.

Silence followed and Minako finally took the lead and asked Rei if she had been able to find out anything. Usagi had briefed the others earlier that morning and Minako saw little point in not cutting directly to the chase now. She still didn't know Makoto and Ami as well as Usagi and Rei did but they all looked to her, the leader, and it was one role that Minako found easy to slip back into.

"I read from the flames at first light," Rei answered softly, her expression troubled as she met Minako's gaze. "There is a dark shadow falling across Tokyo but the source... The Dark Kingdom existed in a plane parallel to our own. This energy… it is different. The darkness is coming from the city."

"From the city?" Minako repeated, "How can that be possible?"

"I don't know," Rei admitted. "Whatever it was, they could also sense my presence. I had to stop my reading halfway through and when I tried a second time they were shielding from me."

"Is it the Dark Kingdom?" Usagi asked softly.

"No," Rei shook her head, "this is… this is something else."

"The Youma was strong," Mamoru said to this, "stronger than any we've previously faced."

"And without our henshins…" Minako allowed the rest of this sentence to hang. Even as Sailor V, Minako had limitations and so did Mamoru. They _needed _their henshins if they were going to stand and fight.

"Luna?" Ami turned to the black plushie, "Is there any chance… the Ginzuishou's gone but perhaps there is some other way?"

The cat shook her head, clearly as worried as the rest of them, "I don't know. In the past life it was the Ginzuishou that was the centre of the Moon Kingdom's power. Without it… I don't think you'll be able to transform again."

"But we can still fight," Usagi, ever the optimist, added determinedly.

"No," Mamoru cut in, "as you are now… I cannot risk anything happening to you."

Usagi lowered her head, knowing as much as Minako did that they were all helpless. Even Mamoru had limits on his strength.

"Then what _can _we do?" Makoto demanded, "Usagi's right, we can't not do anything."

They were looking to Minako now, as the leader, and she just didn't know what to suggest. Without their henshins they could not battle this new evil but there was no one else in the city that could either.

"Rei, can you try again and locate this dark power?"

The shrine miko slowly shook her head, "I _have _been trying but whatever, _whoever, _this is, they are strong. Their physic ability is much more advanced than my own."

"Try," Minako insisted, "if we can find out the source of this energy then at least we can get some idea of what we are dealing with."

"What of the Youma?" Luna asked to this. "You said it was stronger than you?"

"But it ran away?" Usagi frowned, "you were fighting it and then it ran away."

"That power," Mamoru answered for her, "it wasn't ours. There was someone else there."

"Another enemy?" Ami questioned softly.

"No," Mamoru shook his head. "This power was different… almost familiar."

Familiar… it was curious how Minako would also choose to describe it that way also. It had been a nagging thought in the back of her mind and to hear it being said out loud… it _had _been familiar although she could not quite place where she had sensed it before.

"This was not a random attack," Minako said finally, trying to sound as though they had made some headway forward when, in actual fact, she felt as though they hadn't in the slightest. "We need to stay vigilant. The enemy will strike again and we need to be prepared for it."

_But how? How can we fight without our henshins?_

This was a question that Minako did not have an answer to and she was secretly afraid. Had it not been for the third person fighting then there would have been every chance that they would have been killed. For one who had previously not feared death, Minako found this emotion difficult to deal with. Things were different now, she reminded herself. She had friends and she had… She jumped slightly as her phone began to ring.

Taking the handset from her pocket, Minako inwardly cursed the timing of the caller.

"Is that Shoichi?" Usagi asked, a grin spreading across her face as she leaned forward and attempted to snatch the phone from Minako's hand.

"Yes," she sighed, feeling a strange sense of fondness and irritation for the pigtailed girl as she held her phone out of reach. Shoichi was, Minako supposed, the closest thing she had to a boyfriend although she would hesitate to describe him as such. He had begun working at the studio a few months ago and the two of them had struck up a friendship. They had been out to dinner a few times as well and last night before the Youma attack they had been on a double date with Usagi and Mamoru. Minako was very fond of Shoichi but her feelings for him were confused. There were other things that she had to consider.

"Minako-chan, aren't you going to answer it?" Usagi insisted upon seeing her friend's hesitation.

"I…" she looked to Rei for help. Usagi could be too insistent at times. Rei, however, simply gave her a knowing smile and stated that the meeting was more or less coming to an end. This was true, Minako knew, for there was not much more they could do at present. Rei would try again to locate the source of the shadow in the city but what they could do against it in their current forms, Minako was not sure at all.

Sighing to herself, Minako stood up and took the call outside, much to Usagi's disappointment.

"Minako-chan," Shoichi was the same age as Mamoru and they shared a lot of the same interests although Shoichi was a lot more outgoing in personality. He drove a sports car and often took Minako for rides in it. He was fun to be around and had a great sense of humour. However, he had a sensitive side and having seen this made Minako all the more reluctant to hurt him.

"I just wanted to give you a quick all and check that you were okay," he was obviously driving somewhere now and Minako could hear the car radio blaring out in the background as well as the sound of traffic.

In the confusion, Minako and Mamoru had managed to slip away so that they could fight the Youma and it had been left to Usagi to keep an eye on Shoichi. After the battle Minako had tried to explain her absence by claiming to have felt unwell and that Mamoru had taken her to a safe place so that she could sit down. Unfortunately it meant that Shoichi became concerned for her and for this Minako felt guilty. He really was a great guy but he wasn't…

"Minako-chan? Are you sure you're okay?" he prompted when she failed to answer his previous question.

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied. "You don't need to worry about me, Shoichi-kun."

"You know I will anyway!" He exclaimed, with a hint of relief in his voice. "Seeing as you are feeling better now perhaps you'd like to go to the cinema this Saturday?"

"I don't know," Minako hesitated. Her mind was too troubled by the Youma's appearance to consider what seemed trivial now in comparison.

"Come on," Shoichi coaxed, "I'll even let you choose the movie."

"Okay," Minako agreed reluctantly. Perhaps she needed to stop thinking so much of the past and start looking towards the future once more. Ever since her rebirth she had dwelt so much upon half faded memories. Her recollections of the past life were mainly of her duties as the leader of the Guardian Senshi and little more. She knew of the destruction that the love between the Princess and Endymion had brought but her memories were far from complete. She did not remember the more peaceful times within the Moon Kingdom, as much as she desired to. Artemis had encouraged her to let go of the past life now. The Dark Kingdom had been defeated and there was no need for her to dwell upon her former life. Minako saw the reasoning behind his words but her feelings would not allow her this luxury.

"Shall I pick you up at eight?" Shoichi prompted, a slight degree of irritation entering his voice when he realised that he did not have Minako's full attention.

"Yes," she replied, "eight will be fine."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"What happened?" Was the question that greeted Zoisite upon his return to Kunzite's home. He immediately felt himself tensing up in irritation as he had hoped that he would be able to firstly go to his room and take care of his wound before informing the others of what had happened tonight. However, he should have known that this wasn't to be the case.

Surprisingly it was Jadeite rather than Kunzite who was waiting for him. Zoisite had allowed his glamour to fade once he was safely inside but the cut on his forehead had remained; the spell only altered humans' perceptions and any injuries that he sustained whilst the glamour was cast would also be inflicted on his true form. It was not a very deep cut and he was feeling more pain in his back where he had been thrown into the bar.

"I'm fine," Zoisite dismissed Jadeite's concern and brushed passed the younger Tennou so that he could seat himself down on the sofa. Kunzite's home had been more or less fully furnished from the beginning but the pale blue three-seater sofa was a new addition as were the two matching chairs either side of it. A low coffee table was in front of the sofa and on this was a newspaper and a few books. The cream coloured drapes over the front window were already pulled for the night.

"You're bleeding," Jadeite pointed out, the concern evident in his voice. Ever since their rebirth, Jadeite had been fragile almost and, although Zoisite did not doubt that his concern was genuine, it was a little unsettling for it was an echo of the person he had been in the past life, before Beryl got her claws into him. The Jadeite of the Dark Kingdom would not have been so worried by a few drops of blood and this was the Jadeite that Zoisite knew they needed right now. This enemy was stronger, perhaps stronger than individually they were.

Zoisite would have preferred a moment or two to collect his thoughts but unfortunately Jadeite had already gone to get Kunzite and Nephrite. Now that Beryl was gone, Jadeite had been looking to Kunzite for direction more and more. There was more to it than simply the younger Tennou needing a leader, someone to give him orders, Zoisite was sure of this. Jadeite almost seemed to be trying hard to make amends for something and, whatever it was, it clearly troubled him. Neither he nor Kunzite voiced it, however, and Zoisite did not think to question them on the matter. Twice now they had failed their Master and their mission of protecting him was all that concerned Zoisite. Events that had taken place whilst they were under Beryl's thrall did not interest him.

It was only seconds before Jadeite returned with Kunzite and Nephrite not far behind. As they approached, Zoisite stood up from the sofa. Kunzite was in true form whilst Nephrite still preferred to use his glamour, even whilst they were inside.

"What happened?" Kunzite repeated Jadeite's previous question whilst the blonde stepped forward to hand Zoisite a damp cloth, which he took and tentatively pressed to the cut on his forehead. At this contact it stung and he grit his teeth to hold back a hiss of pain.

"There was a Youma attack," he stated after giving himself a few seconds more to recover from the initial discomfort.

"Is the Master safe?" Kunzite asked immediately in response to this.

"He's fine. I was able to defend him but this Youma was strong, stronger than those that were created within the Dark Kingdom."

"Metallia?" Nephrite asked, immediately jumping to the same conclusion that Zoisite had done to begin with.

"No," he shook his head. "I had thought so too but this Youma… its aura was different. It was as though it were conjured from the Earth, but the Earth as we knew it long ago. It was not born from the Dark Kingdom but the planet itself."

At these words, Kunzite's expression changed. It was only momentary but Zoisite was sure that he saw a glimmer of fear in the older Tennou's eyes. However, Kunzite masked this quickly and went on to ask if the Master had known of Zoisite's presence.

"No," Zoisite confirmed this.

"Jadeite, Nephrite, go to the Master's home and keep an eye on him for the rest of the night. I will relieve you first thing in the morning. Zoisite, you need to rest up and will take my place tomorrow evening. No one is to confront these Youma. If there is any trouble you will get the Master to safety and that is all."

"We're not going to fight?" Nephrite asked, clearly as confused as Zoisite was feeling for Kunzite was never one to shy away from a battle.

"No," Kunzite shook his head. "Until we know more about these Youma and who is sending them the Master's safety is our only concern. You are not to risk his life by engaging in a confrontation. That is an order."

Nephrite was clearly in disagreement to this but sensed that Kunzite was not be persuaded otherwise and he and Jadeite left for the Master's home sooner after.

Once they had gone, Kunzite questioned Zoisite in further detail about events that evening. He often repeated the same questions, or slight variations of them, and when he refused to elaborate as to why he wanted to know all this, Zoisite felt his patience start to wear thin.

"What do you think it was?" Zoisite asked at the next break in conversation. Kunzite had taken to pacing up and down the room as he took in the answers that Zoisite had given him and he remained silent now.

"Kunzite?" Zoisite prompted as he got up from the sofa and took a step towards the Tennou leader. "If you know something more of what we are facing then I ask that you tell me. We need all the information that we have if we wish to fight."

"How complete are your memories of the past life?" was his unexpected response and it took Zoisite aback a little.

"More or less complete," he stated with a frown accompanying this. "There are some gaps in the Earth Kingdom's history and a lot of my childhood memories are still missing."

"Do you recall much from the time when Endymion's father was alive?"

"No," Zoisite shook his head. He had been very young when Endymion's father had died and barely remembered the man. "What does that have to do with that Youma? What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know," Kunzite admitted. "There's something…" he trailed off, deep in thought for a moment or two before abruptly turning back to face Zoisite. "I'm going to get some rest. I would advise that you do the same."

"Kunzite--"

"Goodnight, Zoisite," he left the room without another word on the subject and Zoisite knew better than to press him further for answers, no matter how frustrating it was. It was obvious that Kunzite had a better idea as to the identity of the Youma and that he wished to consider this information for himself before speaking to the others. This had often been his way, Zoisite thought to himself in annoyance, and he hadn't liked it back in the old Earth Kingdom either. If Kunzite was struggling to remember something vital then Zoisite could help him. Of course, their leader had never been one to seek help when he needed it and on this occasion, like so many others, Zoisite knew that it was pointless to pursue the matter further. Kunzite would fully explain things when he was good and ready and until then Zoisite knew that he had to keep focused on protecting the Master from this new threat. Nothing was more important than that.

* * *

He remained within the shadows, his lip curling back in disgust as he observed the two Tennou standing guard over the Prince's apartment. Such fools they were to think that they could stand against him. Earlier that evening had been testimony to that. They were weak and it was blind luck that had saved them and nothing more. To think that they had been graced with a rebirth too. Those who had been Beryl's most loyal of servants. The Shitennou… the servants that should have been his.

Still they were faithful to their Master. Their loyalty extended across a thousand years and he loathed this. He did not wish to fight them. In another lifetime they would have been his guard and he wished them no true harm. No, he amended this thought. This was not accurate. There was one who had wronged him. One who had taken away the only thing he had, had in his life. It had been the final insult and the one that had ended his life. Yet he had not died. He had been given Metallia's strength and had allowed it to consume him. He would have remained lost to the darkness had his feelings not been as strong.

He had watched from his prison as Beryl sought to tear the Prince from Serenity's side. Consumed by her own jealous rage she had tried to rip the lovers apart and ultimately it had been the undoing of them all. Endymion and Serenity's love was destined and she had been a fool to try and deny them of this. The past was doomed to repeat and he would not allow himself to make the same mistakes that she did. This was why Metallia had entrusted him with her dark powers. Beryl had always known that she was playing with fire and that one-day she would go too far. Her bitterness had consumed her and blinded her judgement, but he was not so unfortunate.

He had planned everything so carefully yet he had not taken into account the Shitennou's rebirth. How he had longed to have such faithful allies. He would watch them with the Prince, protecting him without question. The most powerful of men… indeed Endymion had no true magic within him and yet they served him. He was unworthy and very much the fool that he had been in the past life.

He had sensed their presence that night and Endymion had remained oblivious to it. He did not know that they kept watch over him, guarding him against those who would do him harm.

Yet they too could not even begin to comprehend his aspirations. Endymion had not been the intended target tonight. He only wished to draw them out, to test the strength of the guardians that should have rightfully been his. Although his Youma, born from the depths of the Earth long before even the Kingdom itself, could have triumphed, he still allowed his gaze to linger upon them with consideration.

The Shitennou's powers alone prolonged their lives and perhaps… his thought was fleeing and one that he dared not allow to take hold. He was dying and he knew that magic alone could not save him. It would be a fitting punishment against those who had wronged him and the concept was not one that he had expected. He would have his vengeance and then his life would draw to a close. This was all he had hoped for and now fate had shown him a second hand. A chance to take back the life that he should have had.

Let them protect their Prince. Let them stand guard over him day and night. They are fools for they are merely playing into my hand. Endymion will pay for taking what was his from him but that could come second now. Whilst the Shitennou were distracted he would strike and by the time that they realised his true intentions it would be too late for him.

* * *

Nephrite sighed to himself in frustration and again glanced at his watch.

_First thing _he mused to himself in slight annoyance. That was when Kunzite had promised to relieve them of standing guard over their Master and it was already eight o'clock. At this rate Nephrite was going to be late and Minami-san would not like that.

Out of all of the Tennou, Nephrite had adjusted the best to a 'normal' life. In fact he had embraced the chance to have the life that had been so cruelly snatched away from him. At first he had loathed being human and having to work for that fool Motoki but as time went on Nephrite's feelings had changed and he found himself wanting to live a normal life. Life in the Dark Kingdom had been unbearable for him and he did not recall much of his past as one of Endymion's Shitennou.

The mundane and seemingly pointless existence that Motoki led had, at first, frightened him, but after a while Nephrite's feelings began to change. He was sure that it was she who brought about these change of feelings. In the Dark Kingdom and poisoned by Metallia's influence, Nephrite had thought her beautiful but that incarnation paled in comparison to the soul that shone through and eventually broke Metallia's spell.

Mercury… he had loved her since her corruption and even more so when she was healed. She had been kind to him and seeing her had been what he needed to embrace his new life. And then it was over. Once again death had come for him and Nephrite had thought that perhaps he would be forced to atone for his past disloyalties for an eternity. This was not true and whereas his third rebirth had not left him human, as he had hoped, he could at last try to find his way in this world.

His belief, up until yesterday, was that the Shitennou should leave Endymion to live his life. He had tried to convince the others of that and so far Jadeite had been the only one who would give his theory any time. Kunzite and Zoisite was obsessed with the past life and Nephrite was sure that this was not a good thing.

_The past will always be repeated_

Nephrite did not believe this; not anymore.

Yet they did not wish for Endymion to become aware of their rebirth and so Nephrite could not pick up the remnants of the life that he had built for himself. As much as he wanted to find her, he wouldn't because his loyalty first and foremost was to the other Tennou. Although it did not mean that his decision did not pain him.

Casting his thoughts back to the present, he realised that Jadeite was looking warily at him as though he were expecting his famous temper to take hold. Jadeite had been subdued since his rebirth although curiously enough he had been the most receptive to Nephrite's talk of a second chance for them. Whilst he had been in agreement with Kunzite he had also asked Nephrite about living 'normally' on more than one occasion. Nephrite wasn't about to go behind Kunzite's back, but next time he went out for the evening he decided it wouldn't do any harm to take Jadeite with him. After all being cooped up in that gloomy house with two brooding Tennou for company was not good for anyone.

"I'm sure Kunzite will be here soon," Jadeite put in helpfully when he noticed Nephrite's increased agitation.

"I hope so," Nephrite grumbled. Standing around all night had not been much fun to say the least. It was the longest length of time either of them had been in their glamour forms and Jadeite was showing signs of weariness.

No one is to confront these Youma. If there is any trouble you will get the Master to safety and that is all

Just what was about these particular Youma that concerned Kunzite so? And why did he seem to think that there was more than one? Zoisite had only mentioned one but Kunzite had implied that there were more.

_It was not born from the Dark Kingdom but the planet itself_

Was this why that Kunzite seemed to think that if they went up against it directly they would lose? Such a thing wasn't possible, Nephrite told himself. Youma could not be more powerful than the Shitennou, especially now that Metallia was gone.

"Nephrite?" Jadeite's voice again drew him from his thoughts. "The Master's leaving."

Looking up, Nephrite saw that Endymion was indeed leaving the apartment block. He and Jadeite were standing across the street in the shadow of another building and thus hidden from view.

"Great," Nephrite sighed to himself. Thankfully wherever Endymion was going it was on foot but if they both followed him then Kunzite wouldn't have any idea where they had gone.

"We're going to lose sight of him," Jadeite warned quickly.

"I know," Nephrite sighed in frustration. "You wait here for Kunzite. I'll follow him."

For some reason Jadeite appeared a little put out at this but he didn't say anything against it. Hurriedly Nephrite took off down the street in the direction that Endymion had gone.

Luckily he hadn't got very far as he was waiting at a pedestrian crossing further down the road. Nephrite hung back until the lights changed before also approaching. Endymion didn't notice him for his mind seemed elsewhere but still Nephrite allowed a little distance between them once they were safely on the other side.

It quickly became evident that Endymion was heading for Crown and Nephrite inwardly cursed at this, as it was the one place that he couldn't go in case Motoki saw him.

From watching Endymion they had learned that he often helped Motoki out on occasions and most usually one of the others took Nephrite's 'turn' to keep guard over the Prince if that was the case. Today must have been short-notice, Nephrite thought to himself.

Endymion reached Crown without any mishap and once there Nephrite was forced to wait across the street to avoid being seen.

Grumbling under his breath, Nephrite hoped that Kunzite would realise his location quickly. Otherwise it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"There must be something!" Minako exclaimed angrily as she stood up from the chair she had been seated on. Artemis, very much startled by her temper, jumped slightly and Minako immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," she sighed and turned back to the face the plushie. "Are you sure there isn't anything that can be done?"

"No," Artemis shook his head miserably. "With the Ginzuishou gone there is no way for you to transform."

"But there _has _to be a way."

"You're still Sailor V and Mamoru-san's still Tuxedo Kamen. Perhaps…"

"No," Minako shook her head. "I _need _my henshin. As Sailor V I was practically useless last night."

"That isn't true," Artemis replied softly as he approached her. "I think you're being too hard on yourself."

"I'm not," Minako answered to this. "We would have been killed last night, Artemis. If it wasn't for…"

"Wasn't for?" The cat prompted her when she trailed off.

"I don't know," Minako sighed.

_This power was different… almost familiar_

"We need to do something," she said at last after allowing herself a moment or two to collect her thoughts. "I'm going to go back to the restaurant. There might be some clues that we've overlooked. Something that might tell us a little more about what we're up against."

"Shall I call Mamoru-san?" Artemis said to this.

"No, don't trouble him," Minako shook her head. After the meeting had ended Mamoru had contacted her in private and made his intentions clear; that he was going to fight but he didn't want Usagi involved. Without her henshin she was a vulnerable as the rest of them but Minako was used to such a life. They had agreed to work together to try and combat this new evil and restore the girls' powers. Rei had assured her before they left the meeting earlier that morning that she would do her best to locate the dark power, however, Minako couldn't just sit and wait for her friend to do this. She had to be doing something _anything. _

"It'll be fine," she added when she saw the look of concern on Artemis's face.

The plushie sighed and shook his head before replying, "All the same I don't want you to go on your own."

"I won't be," Minako returned with a smile as she reached for her coat. "You're coming with me."

* * *

As Minako had predicted things were returning to normal at the restaurant. The window had been boarded over and the glass had been swept up from the street. There was no indication of what had taken place last night. The official story was that there had been a drunken brawl and those who had actually seen the Youma seemed to accept this. Youma had a natural cloaking ability that caused civilians to forget seeing its true form, or so Artemis had once explained to her, so this came as no surprise to Minako really.

She paced up and down outside for a few minutes feeling a little unsure. There didn't appear to be any clues or any indication as to what they were up against. Minako frowned at this. There was something troubling her though.

"Artemis," she spoke only after glancing around to make sure that they were out of earshot. A few passers-by had given her an odd glance but Minako had deliberately dressed down to avoid anyone recognising her. The last thing she wanted was to be mobbed by fans whilst she was here.

"Last night. Did anything seem familiar to you?" She had not wanted to approach this subject again. For the remainder of the morning it had been going round and round in her mind and the conclusion that she had drawn upon was one that was so painful that she didn't wish to dare think that there was a possibility that it were true.

"How do you mean?" Artemis asked her. Minako turned away, feeling awkward and apprehensive all of a sudden which wasn't like her at all.

"Who do you think it was that saved us? We would have been killed had they not intervened."

"I don't know," Artemis shook his head, "but I don't think you should look to them for help. They obviously did not want you to see them and we don't know what their motives for this are. They might not be an ally at all."

"I'd like to find out," Minako said softly to this. "We could work together."

"I think we should concentrate on finding the source of this new evil," Artemis replied quietly.

"You're right," Minako forced a smile. "Why don't you go back to the hotel? I'm going to take a look inside."

"Minako--"

"It'll be fine, Artemis." She said; her tone was kind enough but also firm, and Artemis knew better than to add any further protests.

Minako wasn't sure why she was sending him away and she felt a stab of guilt go through her when Artemis jumped down from her arms and hurried off down the street. Minako only lingered outside long enough to watch him turn a corner and disappear out of sight before she entered the restaurant. During the lunchtime period it was usually packed with business men but Minako supposed that last night's brawl had caused a lot of them to think it would be closed for the day for when she stepped inside she saw only a few men seated at tables and a couple at the bar. Aside from this things were more or less back to normal, Minako thought to herself.

She edged towards the bar and ordered a lemonade. The man serving gave her a lasting stare but he didn't recognise her or ask for ID. Taking a sip from her drink, Minako surveyed the surrounding area. She picked out where she and Mamoru had been fighting the Youma and decided that a possible ally had to have been further away from the centre of the room and nearer the end of the bar.

Casually, Minako picked up her drink and moved further left until she was standing nearer the end of the counter. From this position amidst all the chaos they would not have been clearly visible to her or Mamoru. This was the most likely scenario. Minako had considered asking the staff who had been on last night some questions but they seemed to recall as little as their patrons and this would serve no purpose she decided in the end.

Lowering her gaze, Minako noted a darker patch on the light brown carpet. Frowning, she set her drink back down on the bar so that she could kneel down and take a closer look. It was blood. Whoever had been here had been hurt in the battle.

_Hurt trying to defend us…_

Perhaps that was the reason that they had left? Minako mused to herself.

"Minako?" She glanced up at the sound of her name being called.

"Shoichi-kun?" She frowned a little, unable to hide her surprise at seeing him here.

"I've been looking for you," he stated as he knelt down beside her.

"For me?" Minako asked, inwardly feeling a little irritated at his sudden appearance.

"Your recording session for the new album started ten minutes ago. Did you forget?"

"No," Minako shook her head and then forced a smile, "yes," she admitted as an after thought.

"Your manager asked to me come a find you," Shoichi said to this. "You only have the studio until two so as you can imagine he's a little concerned."

"He's freaking out isn't he?" Minako asked with a sigh. He did tend to go over the top about things that didn't really matter too much.

_But this is my career… Why would I suddenly feel as though it doesn't matter?_

Minako knew the answer to this silent question without having to debate it for long. Even though she had been reborn as Aino Minako she had not forgotten the past life or her mission. Once again the Earth was threatened and she would do all in her power to defend it.

"A little," Shoichi chuckled. "So what are you doing in here?"

"I was on my way to the studio and was thirsty," Minako knew that this was a poor lie and that he would easily see through it. However, Shoichi was kind enough not to make comment on this.

"I see. What are you doing kneeling down then?"

"I dropped my keys," again another lie and again he did not challenge this. Instead he followed her gaze that lingered once again on the stain on the carpet. Silence passed between them before Shoichi stood up and beckoned Minako to do the same.

"My car's outside. Why don't I give you a ride?"

Minako knew that she wouldn't be able to get him to leave even if she said 'no' and so she nodded whilst trying to appear enthusiastic. "Great. Thank you, Shoichi."

"No problem," he returned with a smile.

* * *

It was the gentle melody coming from the room across the hall that drew Kunzite from his sleep. Frowning into the paperwork that his head was resting on he vaguely wondered if Zoisite realised what time it was or if the man ever slept at all.

_I'm going to get some rest. I would advise that you do the same_

Despite his words sleep had been the furthest thought from Kunzite's mind when he retired to the study, that doubled as his bedroom, for the night. He would not be able to sleep, that Kunzite had been sure of.

Ever since their rebirth he had felt unsettled for reasons that he had been unable to understand hence his conclusion that the Shitennou duty was to protect Endymion again as it had been in the past life. Nephrite had made it obvious that he did not agree with Kunzite's interpretation of their second chance and, much to Kunzite's disgust, had chosen to try and live a 'human' life. Whilst Kunzite recalled his own beginnings as Shin he also recalled how helpless and weak humans were and he certainly wouldn't wish to be that way again.

Like Zoisite, Kunzite remembered Nephrite's fondness for Sailor Mercury and knew this to be the majority of the weight behind Nephrite's decision. In some small way, he also supposed he couldn't blame Nephrite for having hope that they had earned redemption. However, the Shitennou's purpose couldn't be more clear; they were Endymion's guardians and that they were always destined to be so.

Still he had heeded Zoisite's advice and not attempted to stop Nephrite. To do so would merely result in a confrontation and Kunzite had no wish for the Shitennou to become divided again.

This knew threat was more important and Kunzite knew that Nephrite wasn't any the less dedicated to their mission, despite his current actions.

It was as though it were conjured from the Earth, but the Earth as we knew it long ago. It was not born from the Dark Kingdom but the planet itself

It had been clear that Zoisite had a good estimation of the Youma's powers but he would not recall the events that had brought about its birth. Even Kunzite's recollection was vague in this matter and therefore he did not wish to divulge too much information before he remembered enough to usefully think of a way to combat them. By the sounds of things the Youma had not been ordered to kill; had it been then Zoisite would be dead, and Venus and the Master would be too.

Kunzite, as the leader of the Shitennou, had prided himself on always knowing which hand to play and how best to strike against a foe. However, in this instance things were different. Zoisite had been correct; the Youma was born from the Earth although its power source was the same as those that they had fought before. Its strength, Kunzite recalled, was unimaginable and he did not know if it were possible to destroy it.

Such thoughts had worried him well into the small hours of the following day and it had only been exhaustion that finally caused him to give into sleep.

Raising his head, Kunzite realised that he had fallen asleep at his desk. His home from his former life as Shin had remained, even after his corruption, and it seemed only natural for them to take up residence there. His room doubled as his study and was his sanctuary. He often spent time in here away from the company of the others in order for him to collect his thoughts. The house was still fully furnished but Nephrite had purchased a couple more items with the money that he earned from his job. The Earth had changed a lot in a thousand years but the concept of currency was not a new one although back in the old Kingdom the Shitennou had little need for it. As Endymion's guardians they were more or less handed anything that they wanted.

Kunzite had studied the Japanese currency and had found that like most things it could be created using their powers so there was little need for them to seek employment. He supposed Nephrite's desire to was another part of his attempts to 'live as a human' and it was not something that Kunzite encouraged.

One of the items that Nephrite had brought was called a television. It was a form of entertainment that held little interest to Kunzite but Nephrite, and Jadeite much to Kunzite's surprise, enjoyed watching it some evenings. He had set it up in the living room and Kunzite found the noise so bothersome that he often retreated to his room when it was switched on.

As he stood up Kunzite caught sight of the clock on the wall and realised that he was late to relieve Jadeite and Nephrite of their guardianship duties. He had slept in his uniform and it was a little creased owing to this. He had already thought to conjure up a couple of spares and hurriedly changed before stepping out into the hallway. As he did so he noted that the music coming from the other room had ceased. Interestingly enough upon their rebirth they had discovered that the master bedroom in the house now contained a piano. If Kunzite had needed further proof that their rebirth was more than a 'second chance' then this was it. Zoisite's music had always helped him to gather his strength and focus his powers, and whoever had revived them knew this.

Kunzite had not planned on informing Zoisite of his departure. The second in command knew where he would be for the day and he hoped that Zoisite had finally taken heed of his advice and was getting some sleep. However, when he went downstairs he found that this was not the case.

Zoisite was seated on the sofa in the front room and was absorbed in reading from a book, although he set this down on the coffee table when Kunzite approached. He was wearing his white uniform trousers and plain under-shirt but had not bothered to put on his jacket or cape. His hair was, as always, neatly pulled back into a ponytail.

Kunzite noted that the book was a history of Tokyo and recalled that Zoisite had expressed a wish to know more about Japan's past since the time of the Earth Kingdom. This seemed more of a personal interest rather than to help with the mission but at least he wasn't out socialising with humans, Kunzite thought to himself.

"How's your head?" Kunzite was the first of them to speak. He knew that Zoisite would not be happy with his cryptic responses last night and even if Zoisite did not chose to question him further on the matter.

"Fine," he replied to this as he stood up. Although Zoisite did show some discomfort when he got to his feet, Kunzite was satisfied that it wasn't anything serious. He had been _very _lucky.

"Good. I'm going to relieve Jadeite and Nephrite. You'll take the evening watch as planned."

"I tried to locate the Youma that attacked the restaurant," he stated as Kunzite moved towards the door.

"Did you succeed?" Kunzite asked in response to this. He had known that Zoisite would not be able to let the matter go.

He shook his head; "There is another power close by. I couldn't pinpoint the exact location but the energy is similar to our own."

"That is impossible," Kunzite stated. It _was_ impossible. Youma were creatures born of Metallia and the negative energy that she created. The Shitennou's magic was a natural gift and there was no way of replicating this.

"I know," Zoisite was clearly as troubled by this as Kunzite. "But there is no chance that I am mistaken. The energy pattern is too similar to our own."

"Could you tell how strong the energy is?"

"That's the most curious thing. The being emitting the energy is weak, as though its life is coming to an end but the power that it possesses is foreign and very much like Metallia's in origin."

Kunzite frowned, "What exactly are you saying?"

Zoisite paused for a moment or two before replying, "The being itself is of a similar nature to ourselves and yet its strength and power comes from darkness. Metallia's energy has taken up host inside of it and is adding to the natural magics, making it stronger in ability but the body itself is spoiling. I'm not certain of what this means but I do not think that it has long left in this world."

"Then its actions will become more desperate," Kunzite said in answer to this. "It is clear from what happened last night that it has a grievance with the Master."

Zoisite had been thinking along the same lines and voiced his agreement with this statement. They had also come to same conclusion. They were also both aware that they were completely in the dark when it came to the identity of this new enemy. All they could do was continue guarding and protecting the Master until the nature of this being made itself known.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

It was half an hour later before Kunzite showed up outside of Crown. He appeared as troubled as he had been last night, possibly more so, and didn't really care for the conversation that Nephrite tried to make. In the end he gave up trying and merely explained that he had to get to work and then left. Jadeite had gone home for the day.

In a small way, Nephrite was thankful that he wasn't going back to the house just yet. It was obvious that Kunzite had been in discussion with Zoisite and that the second in command would probably be in a similar frame of mind, except that Zoisite would shut himself in his room all day playing the piano.

Nephrite wasn't really sure what Jadeite did when he wasn't required to help guard the Master. Nephrite was out most of the time and left the others to their own devices. Zoisite had his music and Kunzite practiced his swordsmanship in the grounds behind the house and Jadeite was left alone. Although Nephrite couldn't recall much of the past life, he had a feeling that he and Jadeite had, had a good comradeship between them. He wouldn't have minded striking up this kind of friendship again but a lot had happened since their first lives in the old Kingdom and Nephrite wasn't sure if any relationships would be the same again. At times he saw glimpses of the people that they used to be but then the masks were back in place. The formality, he had to admit, was beginning to get to him.

When Nephrite arrived at his work, he found that Minami-san had been waiting rather anxiously for him. The removal firm that Nephrite had sought employment at was a relatively small business run by a father and son. They had only been in business a year and struggled to make money due to larger competitors. The 'office' that he called in at every day was an annex to Minami-san's home. He employed a secretary for three days a week but Friday was one of her days off.

"Where have you been?" Minami-san demanded as he stepped into the room. Although he did appear angry, he also looked very relieved to see Nephrite.

Minami-san was a small man with a rounded face that was almost permanently tinged red even when he was calm; this was seldom, though he did not have a temper as such, he simply got very stressed out about all business matters. His hair was very thin on top and it was almost completely grey although he could have only been in his late forties. His voice was very shrill and tended to get even more so the more stressed out he became.

"I got delayed," he answered shortly in response, "family matters."

"Next time can you call? Yukio's called in sick, and Kazuo and Hiroshi are already on another job. Do you think you can manage on your own again?"

Nephrite replied that he could. The Shitennou were stronger than normal humans and so lifting awkward and heavier furniture alone wasn't a problem for him and where it might have been he, as long as no one was around, used his powers to teleport stuff into the van.

The only real problem, in the beginning, was driving. Nephrite had faked identification and the license needed in order for him to get the job but driving was a skill that it had taken him a little while to master. Yukio, his co-worker, had been good enough to help him with this having being made to believe that he just hadn't driven in a while. Kunzite was often quick to criticise Nephrite's temper and claimed it hindered him learning anything quickly but Nephrite had picked driving up surprisingly fast. He did consider getting his own car but he didn't think that Kunzite would like that idea.

"There's a job scheduled for nine. Do you think you can make it?" Minami-san demanded as he handed Nephrite a piece of paper with the details scrawled onto it.

"Yeah," he replied as he checked the address. It was only a fifteen-minute drive from the office.

"Good," was his boss's reply and he went back to his desk and began leafing through various papers, indicating that the conversation was over.

Nephrite sighed to himself and left without another word. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Like Nephrite, Jadeite was also less than keen to return to Kunzite's home so instead he had decided to go for a walk round the city and had ended up sitting in a sushi bar that he and Nephrite had once visited in the central part of the city. For him, the last six months had been as though he were walking through a dream, a dream that he had yet to wake from. Jadeite had not embraced his 'second chance' as Nephrite seemed to have done and he also lacked the strength of the ties to the past life that Kunzite and Zoisite had. He felt almost in limbo and Jadeite felt lost as a result.

He wanted to serve and protect the Master. As one of the Shitennou, he recalled his duties but at the same time he couldn't help but feel that perhaps they did deserve a second chance. Then this new enemy appeared and Jadeite felt even more confused.

Jadeite was also annoyed at how the others, especially Kunzite and Nephrite, treated him as though he were a child and couldn't protect the Master alone. In human years, Jadeite supposed he was about seventeen but that was still old enough. Back in the old Kingdom it was not uncommon for men to be married at that age.

It would seem that they were reluctant to give him any kind of responsibility. Angrily, Jadeite stabbed at his sushi with a chopstick. He was one of the Shitennou too! Granted he wasn't as strong as the others but he wasn't helpless and they treated him as though he was. Or perhaps they didn't trust him? After all, he had chosen to remain with Beryl until the end and he had killed Kunzite. Jadeite winced at these thoughts. Kunzite had forgiven him and had never told Nephrite or Zoisite what had happened but it didn't mean that Jadeite had forgiven himself.

He uttered a small sigh and cast a glance out of the window. After the morning commuter-rush, the streets were pretty quiet. There were a few young women ambling along without a care in the world. Jadeite's gaze fell on one woman and a frown crossed his features. She was walking slower than her friends and came to a pause right outside the window. As she turned to gaze in, their eyes met and a chill ran through Jadeite as her glamour shimmered momentarily and he was able to see her true form. A Youma, and not unlike the one that Zoisite described.

As Jadeite stared, she held up a hand as though she were beckoning him.

_No one is to confront these Youma_

Kunzite's warning was only a distant memory as Jadeite slipped down off the stool that he had been seated on. He'd show them all that he wasn't the child that they thought he was. He would prove his strength and his loyalty to the old Kingdom at the same time. By destroying this Youma.

* * *

Nephrite was cursing by the time he reached his destination. It was now half passed nine; he'd been stuck in traffic for nearly forty-five minutes and this had blackened his mood considerably more. He pulled the van over onto the kerb and got out, studying the piece of paper as he did so. Much to his annoyance, Minami-san had neglected to write down the name of their client and so Nephrite took a look at the name on the door before knocking: Mizuno.

He paused, frowning at the familiarity and the pain that this familiarity brought with him.

_It couldn't be… after all Mizuno is a common surname _he tried to tell himself as he knocked on the door. It took several minutes for the door to be answered and when it finally was, Nephrite found himself rendered completely speechless. She was exactly how he remembered her and, by the stunned look on her face, she remembered him too. Nephrite's mouth suddenly felt dry and he was at a complete loss as to what to say to her. What could he say? She thought he was dead and perhaps it would have been better that she continued to believe this lie.

Nephrite wasn't sure what he expected their reunion to be like but it certainly wasn't like this.

A couple of minutes of silence passed between them until Ami opened her mouth to speak.

"I… I thought you were dead," she stated softly. "Mamoru-san said that you died."

"I did," Nephrite answered, not knowing what else to say. "I should go." He couldn't think of anything else but escape from the situation now.

"Wait," Ami protested at this. "You can't just leave without any kind of explanation." She opened the door wider at this. "Come in."

Nephrite sighed to himself and nodded. Kunzite was not going to like this at all, he thought darkly, not one bit.

* * *

It was all Ami could do to keep herself from falling down with shock as she shakily led Nephrite to the living room. Her mother had recently purchased a bigger apartment across town and they were meant to be moving today, which was why she had the day off school. As it was just the two of them, Ami had been required to help with the move. Unfortunately her mother had been called into the hospital and so she had asked Ami to wait for the removal van instead.

The living room was full of boxes and Ami led the way round them to the sofa that was pushed up against one of the walls.

"Sit down," she bid Nephrite shakily. She could hardly believe that this was happening and she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps she had struck her head on the way down to answer the door and that this was some kind of strange dream that she was having.

However, when Nephrite ceased his glamour and she saw him clad in that familiar uniform, Ami knew that this was not a dream. Seeing him again was like a knife in her heart for she remembered all the pain that his death had caused her.

_I think I had been beginning to fall in love with him... _

This notion unsettled her for who knew where such feelings might lead. Usagi and Mamoru's love had caused them all so much pain and this was something that Ami did not wish ever to repeat.

_But they are happy now... the horrors of the past life are behind us now..._

This wasn't true, Ami told herself quickly. There was this new enemy and that the Shitennou had appeared. Her head snapped up, her eyes widening slightly as a thought crossed her mind. It hurt her to ask but how could she not? Despite not having her henshin, she was still a Senshi and her loyalty remained with Usagi.

"Are you… do you still serve the Dark Kingdom?"

She noted that Nephrite looked a little hurt at this question, although he did it well. "No," he said finally. "Those bonds are now broken."

"Then why are you here? Mamoru-san told us that you were dead. How can you be here?"

Nephrite shrugged, "I've asked myself that question, too. At first I thought that there might be a chance that we had been granted a second life, a little like you, but then these Youma appeared.

"We?" This had not been lost on Ami. "Kunzite and the others--"

"They're alive, too," Nephrite confirmed.

"Does Mamoru-san know?"

"No."

"Why not?" Although Mamoru rarely spoke of the Shitennou, Usagi had mentioned in passing that their deaths pained him more than he ever let on. He also felt partly responsible for them and his part in how things had turned out.

"We thought it was best that none of you knew," Nephrite admitted.

"Why?" Ami demanded, a little angrily. If they had known then Minako and Mamoru need not risk their lives fighting still. Although neither would admit it, they were not as strong as they had been in their past life forms.

"I really should go," Nephrite said in response to this as he got to his feet.

"Don't," Ami caught his arm, an act that surprised both of them it would seem. "I'm sorry I was angry but this is a shock. I thought you were dead and now to have you turn up on my doorstep…" Ami frowned. "Why _are _you here?"

"You booked a removal job with my Boss's firm," Nephrite stated, a little awkwardly.

"A job?" Ami repeated, "I don't understand. Why do you need to work?" She had thought that with their magical abilities they could conjure up currency and just about everything else they would need.

"It gets me out the house," Nephrite said to this, "you'd do the same if you lived with Kunzite and Zoisite."

It took Ami a second to realise his response was intended to sound light, humorous almost, and she smiled faintly. This was still so much to take in. She couldn't quite believe that he was here and now that he was it almost hurt more than when he had died for that pain, somewhat dulled by time, had been ripped open again and Ami thought as though her heart would break. She had loved him for longer than she wanted to admit to herself.

Silence befell them again until Nephrite gestured to the boxes and furniture around them. "I'd better make a start. I have another job booked for later this morning."

"Right," Ami said, taken aback slightly by this, "of course."

She really didn't know what else to say. Ami had always been shy and this side of her managed to overtake her feelings now. She remained quiet whilst he loaded their things into the van. It still almost seemed as though it were a strange dream that she was having and Ami felt as though she were waiting to wake at any moment.

Yet that moment never came and even when she were in the passenger seat of the van, Ami found that she couldn't find the words to say any of what she was truly feeling. And even if she did, she was not that bold and her feelings were best kept to herself. So she stumbled over small talk and questioning him about the life that he was trying to lead. Nephrite was cagey about the new enemy and anything else to do with the Shitennou. Ami could not blame him for this as, in his mind, she was still a Senshi despite the fact that she had no powers now.

The move was completed quickly and Nephrite appeared keen to leave. This made Ami feel almost hurt although she could not blame him. The situation was awkward for the both of them. When Nephrite was finally ready to leave he requested that Ami not to mention the Shitennou's rebirth to Mamoru or the other Senshi. Ami had already guessed that he would ask this of her and it placed her in a very difficult situation. She didn't want to have to lie to her friends.

"We don't know how long we're here for," Nephrite said when she expressed her feelings. "It might just be temporary until this new enemy has been destroyed. Kunzite feels that it would be better that our presence was not made known to Endymion."

Ami nodded slowly, realising what he was saying; that it would cause Mamoru more pain to have them back and then only to lose them again. Ami herself felt this pain at the knowledge that this could very well happen.

"I won't lie to them," she said at length. "If they ask me directly then I cannot lie."

Nephrite seemed to understand this and voiced his agreement as Ami walked him to the door.

"You're always welcome here," she managed to get out shyly as she pulled open the door for him. "If you'd like a break from the others' company you can come round if you want to."

"Thanks," the surprise was evident in Nephrite's voice and Ami had to look away when she felt a blush tinge her cheeks.

Once he'd gone, Ami found herself at a complete loss. It felt as though this encounter had never really happened and yet at the same time she knew that it had and she felt as though her heart would burst. The happiness of knowing that he was alive was marred by the secret that she would have to keep and already Ami felt guilty at the thought of keeping this from her friends. Minako and Mamoru especially needed to know but Ami knew that she couldn't break her promise to Nephrite.

Slowly she moved over to the nearest box and decided to begin unpacking. It would give her a distraction if nothing else, but try as she might, Ami couldn't help replay this morning's events over and over in her mind.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon before Nephrite finished all his jobs for the day and headed back to the office to drop the van back. His work had been hampered by the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about Ami. Just seeing her again forced all the feelings that he tried to bury to come to the surface once more. Although things had been awkward between them, Nephrite would definitely take her up on her offer and visit her again. He knew that Kunzite wouldn't like it if he knew but Nephrite hadn't broken his word and told the Senshi of their rebirth. Today had been an accident and Ami had promised that she wouldn't tell the others so there was no harm in keeping things between the two of them, Nephrite reasoned.

However, once he arrived back at the office all thoughts of Ami were banished to the back of his mind. Nephrite had parked the van outside and had just entered the office to drop the keys back when he saw the last person that he expected to see here leaning against the desk.

"What's wrong?" Nephrite asked immediately as he cast a glance around for any sign of Minami-san.

"He's gone back into the house," Zoisite said to this. "He seemed happy for me to wait here for you."

Even though Zoisite, like Nephrite, was using his glamour, it still seemed strange and out of place to have him here. Nephrite didn't even think that Zoisite knew where he worked.

"Have you seen Jadeite today?" Zoisite asked as Nephrite hung the keys back on the hook on the wall behind the desk.

"No," Nephrite frowned. "Not since this morning."

Zoisite did not reply for a minute, lost in thought it would seem.

"Perhaps he's at a bar or something?" Nephrite offered. This sounded weak to his own ears as Jadeite had not expressed much interest in socialising with humans but Nephrite just couldn't think where he would have gone.

"Kunzite's still guarding over the Master but he has requested that we look for Jadeite."

Nephrite wasn't really sure that there was much to be concerned over but he kept these feelings to himself as they left Minami-san's office. On the other hand, Zoisite was not one to overreact, Nephrite thought to himself.

As they walked, Zoisite explained that he had tried to trace Jadeite's energy pattern but something was distorting the aura in central Tokyo and he had trouble focusing his powers there. Owing to this, Zoisite had reasoned that it was the best place to begin their search. Fleetingly, Kunzite's warning came to the forefront of Nephrite's mind and he supposed that this was the reason why Zoisite had waited for him. He also felt a certain degree of worry at this for Zoisite was the second strongest of them and if he felt that these Youma were more powerful than him then what chance did they have?

Yet hurriedly he dismissed such thoughts, as he was sure that Zoisite would have done. Whilst it was sensible to exercise caution, they were the Shitennou and it seemed impossible that a mere Youma could be a potential threat.

_They why was Kunzite so worried?_

When they reached the central part of the city, Nephrite suddenly wondered if perhaps they weren't worried enough. The aura was certainly distorted, so much so that it was almost uncomfortable and as they walked further through the streets, Nephrite found that he had trouble keeping his glamour in place.

"What is this?" He demanded, feeling anger override his fear as it often did.

"I don't know," Zoisite admitted, the terseness in his voice suggesting that he was struggling with his powers too. "Can you sense Jadeite yet?"

"No," Nephrite shook his head. "I don't know how much longer we can stay here," he warned as an afterthought.

"You're right," Zoisite sighed in frustration. "Perhaps we should head back and wait for Kunzite. He knows more about this energy than any of us."

This was new information to Nephrite but before he could question Zoisite further another thought occurred to him. It was a long shot but as they happened to be passing right by the building in question it was worth a try.

Nephrite paused outside the restaurant and turned to Zoisite. "I sometimes get lunch in here," he said by way of an explanation, "and I took Jadeite here once too. I know it's a long shot but you never know."

The expression on Zoisite's face was difficult to read, but Nephrite got the feeling that the older Tennou was of the opinion that it was a waste of time. However, he gave no protest and followed Nephrite inside.

The owner of the sushi bar, Miki, knew Nephrite on sight and called out a cheerful greeting.

"By yourself today?" Nephrite commented as he headed towards the counter and noting that there appeared to be only themselves, Miki and a couple of other patrons in the restaurant.

"Yeah," Miki sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I don't understand it. Both Tamiko and Michie went home sick and some of the customers were complaining of migraines too. I hope their sickness isn't linked to the restaurant at all."

Nephrite and Zoisite exchanged glances. Whilst it was not a rarity for normal humans to be affected by magical energy, it was alarming to think that there were so many who were sensitive to it. Unless a Youma attack was directed at humans they should feel nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence," Nephrite tried to reassure him.

"I hope so," Miki sighed, looking unhappy. "Anyways, what can I get you?"

"Nothing today thanks. Do you know if my friend Masaki's been in today?"

When the situation called for it, Jadeite went by the name Ueda Masaki. All of the Shitennou had Earth names to go with their glamour's when they needed them but Nephrite was the only one who used his alias, Kimura Taro, frequently.

"Yeah I've seen him," Miki replied, much to Nephrite's surprise. "He was in earlier. Left without paying his bill too."

"I'm sorry about that," Nephrite inwardly groaned at this. He had explained to Jadeite about bills but he supposed that the younger Tennou had simply forgotten. "How much does he owe?"

"I'm not sure, Michie-chan served him. I'll just go and have a look." Miki answered as he went back over to the till.

Whilst Miki's back was turned, Nephrite turned back to Zoisite but noticed that he hadn't really been paying attention to his conversation with Miki at all.

"What is it?" Nephrite frowned when Zoisite took a step away from him. "Trouble?"

"No," Zoisite started to walk towards the door. "Jadeite."

Nephrite was still having more trouble than Zoisite seemed to be in keeping his glamour spell in place and so he didn't dare reach out with his powers to also try to sense the blonde. He hurriedly left some crumpled notes on the counter and shouted to Miki that he'd be back to settle any outstanding balance later before racing after Zoisite.

Nephrite almost lost him once he was outside but saw the older Tennou disappearing round down a side street.

_What would he be doing done there? _Nephrite wondered to himself as he followed. He was soon to find out.

The side street was nothing more than an alley leading to the back entrances to some shops and restaurants. There were several large crates dumped at the end of the alley just in front of a chain-link fence. When Nephrite finally caught up with him, Zoisite was kneeling down at the back of the alley near to the crates.

Although Nephrite could not recall much of his past life as one of Endymion's guardians, he had always supposed that before the rise of the Dark Kingdom there hadn't been any wars or any threat to the Royal Family, therefore there had never been any serious injuries to the Shitennou. Even after knowing what had transpired here on Earth six months ago, nothing could have prepared Nephrite for this.

As he reached them, he forgot all about keeping up his glamour and Zoisite had let his disperse also. Instead, the white haired Tennou was concentrating on trying to rouse the youngest of them.

Jadeite's glamour had long since faded and his uniform was all but torn to shreds. There was blood leaking from some nasty jagged wounds to his chest and stomach. It was a miracle that he still lived.

"Who did this?" Nephrite demanded, his shock giving way to anger. When he found the creature responsible he was going to rip them apart much worse than what they had done to Jadeite.

"Nephrite, get a hold of yourself," Zoisite counted his anger quickly. Nephrite was amazed that his voice could be as calm as it was considering what they were faced with. "We need to get him back to the house. I will teleport him there. You must go and get Kunzite."

Zoisite's words only just penetrated the vision of red that Nephrite was seeing but somewhere inside of him the rational side of him won out.

"Will he be okay?" He ventured as Zoisite lifted Jadeite into his arms. Even this movement failed to wake the younger Tennou.

Zoisite's quiet reply sent a chill through him.

"I don't know."

* * *

He watched the show with much merriment, enjoying every second of their torment. It had almost been too easy, so much so that it had been a little of a disappointment. Even in this world their powers had limits.

Still, Jadeite was the weakest of them, he reminded himself and the Youma's orders had not been to kill. Jadeite had just been a game to him.

They had thought that this 'new enemy's' attention would be directed at their Prince. This assumption was not altogether untrue but Endymion could wait for now. Jadeite served as a warning and nothing more. He wasn't interested in the youngest of them and corruption as Beryl had done before him would have served little purpose. There had been a time when he would have wished for the Shitennou's loyalty but that time had passed.

Today had been a test of his Youma's strength, to see if they were truly as powerful as Metallia had, had him believe. The dead Queen had not been lying to him. With these allies, obtaining his revenge would be that much easier.

So he watched and revelled at seeing the fear in their eyes. This was only the beginning of their suffering, he vowed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"Will he be okay?"

"I don't know."

Zoisite was very much aware that he was shaking as he initiated the teleport that took him back to Kunzite's home. With the aura distortion still present this had proved difficult and Zoisite felt a weakness in his legs as they reappeared inside the house. Shakily he made his way over to the sofa and gently laid Jadeite down upon it. Still the blonde failed to wake and, now that Zoisite could properly assess the extent of his injuries, he was glad of this.

Jadeite's wounds were deep and blood continually flowed from them without sign of stopping. It looked as though something had tried to tear him apart and the Youma was the only creature that Zoisite could think of that could do such a thing.

Jadeite's breathing was shallow and Zoisite considered the possibility that he would die. This sent a chill through him as well as a curl of rage directed at the being responsible. This he firmly crushed. He had to concentrate on helping Jadeite as best he could.

Although their powers hastened the healing process, they could not be used to heal alone and Zoisite felt a little at a loss as to what to do for the younger Tennou. Physicians in this time were out of the question and Zoisite supposed that all he could do was tend to the wounds as best he could and hope that Jadeite was strong enough to pull through this.

They had no medical supplies and Zoisite settled on tearing up one of the spare sheets that they had to make bandages. He applied as much pressure as he dared to the wounds and soon the blood flow ceased. He was in the process of dressing the wounds when Nephrite and Kunzite returned.

Immediately Kunzite took over and Zoisite was content to let him. Kunzite worked in silence aside from asking the odd question. Nephrite was strangely quiet until Jadeite's wounds had been taken care of.

Once Kunzite had made Jadeite as comfortable as he could, Nephrite turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kunzite demanded, both of them noting that he had not conjured his glamour spell.

"To find that Youma," Nephrite snapped.

"Don't be a fool," Kunzite replied scornfully. "You don't have a chance against it whilst you're this angry."

"So we should sit back and do nothing?" Nephrite shot back furiously.

"Of course not," Zoisite answered this but he cast a glance in Kunzite's direction as he did so. A part of him did agree with Nephrite. The only reason that Jadeite was still alive was that his magics made him stronger than an ordinary human. If it had been the Master…

"That's what it looks like you're doing," Nephrite slammed a hand into the wall in frustration as he spoke. "Why must we be so cautious? At this rate the enemy will merely pick us off at his leisure. We need to make a stand and fight."

"Killing the Youma will not be enough. We need to find out who is controlling it," Zoisite pointed out. "It may be that the enemy is waiting for us to retaliate. We cannot afford to make mistakes."

"Zoisite's right," Kunzite said. "We will wait until we have learned more about this enemy. Nephrite, you will stay here with Jadeite. Zoisite and I will watch over the Master for the rest of the day."

"But--"

"That is an order, Nephrite."

"Fine," Nephrite snarled out, "but I think you're making a mistake."

Zoisite could tell that Kunzite was furious at this challenge of his authority, however, he managed to hold himself together and, after casting their glamour spells, they left the house without another word.

"I want you to go back to the district where you found Jadeite," Kunzite stated as soon as they were outside the grounds.

The surprised look on Zoisite's face was enough for Kunzite to elaborate.

"Nephrite is right, we cannot afford to allow this enemy to go after us one at a time. We need to know whom we're dealing with and we need to know now. The enemy may still be in the area. You are to observe only. Do not try to fight. That is a direct order."

"This Youma. You've seen it before, haven't you?"

Kunzite hesitated slightly, "I have," he confirmed finally.

"Where?" Zoisite asked. He could not recall such beings but his memories of the past life were not as complete as Kunzite's were.

"It was long ago," Kunzite replied, "when Endymion's father was still alive."

"Kunzite," Zoisite prompted in frustration when the oldest Tennou paused. "Tell me. I need to know what we're fighting against."

"And you will," Kunzite shot back a little defensively. "But not now. We need to concentrate on locating this enemy and protecting the Master."

"Kunzite--"

"I have given you an order, Zoisite."

Zoisite sighed angrily, barely able to conceal his frustration at Kunzite's evasiveness but he knew better than to force the issue further. They parted ways without another word spoken. Kunzite, Zoisite knew, could tell how furious he was and Zoisite, for the first time, found himself questioning Kunzite's leadership and whether he had made the right decision. Just what terrible secret was Kunzite trying to keep from them?

* * *

_Venus! It is the condition of our exchange! Help my Master!_

"Minako?"

_ Venus…_

"Minako? Minako?"

Minako jumped as she felt a hand on her arm and she was jolted back into the reality of her surroundings. She was sitting in a coffee shop in Juuban. Shoichi was seated opposite and appeared very concerned for her.

"Are you well?" He asked quietly, his eyes showing the depth of his worry. Minako felt her heart clench and she had to fight hard to keep her composure.

"I'm fine, thank you, Shoichi-kun."

Why do I keep reliving such things? Why do I feel this way? I just don't understand myself at the moment…

"Are you sure?" Shoichi pressed, "You haven't even touched your cake yet."

_ Is this also the burden that we carry from our past lives?_

Minako felt her stomach churn as she glanced down at the light sponge and pink icing. "I'm not hungry," she managed to get out as she pushed the plate away. She was beginning to wish that she hadn't agreed to meet with Shoichi this afternoon. She didn't feel herself at the moment and she had the added worry of the hospital scan in the morning. Of course, there was nothing to worry about, Minako had told herself this a hundred times. Her tumour would never return and she knew this but still she hated these tests.

"You know, you've been like this for days," Shoichi casually observed. "It's like you're not really here, or that you don't want to be."

"Of course I want to be here," Minako found herself reassuring him but the truth was that her heart wasn't in this relationship anymore, if it ever had been at all. It wasn't Shoichi's fault and Minako felt bad for this. Shoichi was a good guy and he deserved better than this.

"Sorry," Shoichi laughed nervously and shrugged, "I guess I'm reading too much into things again huh?"

"Yeah," Minako had broken his eye contact and was scanning the rest of the coffee house merely out of the want for something else to look at rather than the worry in his face. She hadn't been looking for anyone in particular when she saw him. He was standing outside the glass front window and at first Minako thought that he was reading the menu that was taped on the inside but when their gaze met she felt her heart beat increase. He was looking _at_ her.

Most usually she expected to be recognised when she was out but the majority of her fans were teenage girls. He appeared to be in his early twenties and was quite attractive, Minako supposed, but what drew her the most was the intense expression in his eyes and how achingly familiar that was.

Then, as though the strange spell that had been cast had ended, he broke their gaze and began to walk away. Without thinking, Minako stood up, dislodging the table slightly as she did so and this caused some coffee to spill from her cup and onto the chequered mat.

"Minako?" Shoichi called to her as she paid this little heed and hurried to the door. She wrenched the handle with more force than she had intended but it didn't even seem to register as she stepped outside. He was gone. It was as though he had never been there at all were it not for the strange aura in the air. Minako could sense the same energy as she had done that night in the restaurant.

"Are you okay?" Shoichi caught up with her finally and his troubled expression deepened as Minako fought to regain her composure.

"I'm… I'm not feeling that well," she lied at length, wanting now more than anything to get away from here.

"I'll drive you home," Shoichi immediately offered. "Let me just settle the bill here and then we can go."

"No thank you," Minako shook her head. "Could you please call me a cab? There's somewhere else I need to be this afternoon."

"Are you sure? If you're not well---"

"It's just a headache," Minako forced a smile, "I'll be fine in a little while."

Thankfully Shoichi accepted this and Minako felt a strange sense of relief once the cab arrived.

"I'll call you," Shoichi said as he kissed her goodbye. Minako nodded, feeling even guiltier at this display of affection. She had to speak to him, Minako knew, but it was just so hard. She didn't even know what it was that she and Shoichi had. She cared about him but she didn't love him, and he loved her; he'd told her this on more than one occasion. Minako hadn't intended to lead him on. Shoichi was so insistent and this had made it so difficult to refuse him. Minako guessed a part of her hadn't wanted to but she didn't love him. Tomorrow, she told herself firmly. She would speak to him tomorrow.

The cab ride didn't take too long as it just so happened that she had already been in the neighbourhood. Minako had only been to Mamoru's apartment once before, and that was with Usagi, and he appeared very surprised to see her. Minako felt a little awkward, thinking perhaps she should have called him in advance but it had been a spur of the moment decision and Minako didn't understand herself why she had come here.

Mamoru showed her inside and offered her a cup of tea. Minako accepted and listened to the clattering around in the small kitchen before he returned with two cups.

"I'm afraid I don't have any biscuits. Usagi ate them all," he said with a smile as he seated himself on a leather armchair.

Minako smiled a little at this also. She had noted a couple of jumpers and pairs of shoes that belonged to Usagi all scattered around the apartment. The pink was a stark contrast with the black.

"I'm sorry to arrive unannounced," Minako began by saying, "but I wanted to talk to you about that evening in the restaurant. More specifically, that power that we both sensed. At the meeting you said it was familiar."

"I don't know," he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "It could have been part of the Youma aura, I suppose. Why are you asking?"

"Because I sensed it again this afternoon and I thought I saw…" Minako hesitated. Losing them had been so hard for Mamoru and the last thing she wanted to do was open up old wounds, but Minako, deep down, knew who she had seen.

"I thought I saw Zoisite."

"You can't have," was Mamoru's immediate reaction to this and Minako regretted mentioning it at all. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking after all but those eyes…

"The Shitennou died, Minako-san."

"I know," Minako sighed and shook her head as she stared miserably into her tea. What was the matter with her? Why was she feeling this way? She had to be strong at a time like this. She and Mamoru were the only ones who could protect the Earth and she was allowing such thoughts to interfere with this. It wasn't as if she and Zoisite had ever had anything to begin with. All that they had in common was their hatred for the union between the Prince and Princess. In the past life they had spoken and Minako remembered feeling something but that was all that there could possibly have been. She was certain that Zoisite had never cared for her.

"The last time I spoke to them they were my guardians again," Mamoru said, his voice taking on a gentler tone as though he somehow sensed Minako's inner-turmoil. "If they had been reborn then they would have made themselves known to me."

"But what if they were reborn like we were at first, without our memories of the past life?"

"Even if that were possible, then we could not have sensed one of them at the restaurant," Mamoru shook his head. It was clear that he wanted to ask more but at that moment Minako's phone started to ring.

She inwardly groaned, thinking that it was Shoichi but it was Makoto's caller ID that came up on the screen.

"Minako-chan," Makoto began as Minako answered, not even acknowledging her friend's greeting, "I'm at the Hikawa shrine. Can you come over right away?"

"Of course," Minako didn't like the fraught tone in Makoto's voice one bit. "What's happened?"

There was silence as Makoto hesitated before she replied, "Can you come over?" She repeated finally.

"Okay, I'm leaving now."

"Good," more silence followed and then, "Can you try calling Ami-chan for me? I can't get hold of her."

"That's fine. What about Usagi-chan?"

"She's on her way."

"I'll be over as soon as I can."

Minako felt cold all over as she hung up the phone.

"What's happened?" Mamoru asked.

"I don't know," Minako hadn't liked the tone in Makoto's voice at all. Whatever it was, it had to be bad.

"Why don't I drive you over there?" Mamoru offered and Minako nodded in acceptance. Taking the bike would be quicker than a cab this time of day.

Minako set her cup down, the tea untouched, as Mamoru went into the bedroom to get the keys for his motorbike. He also returned with the spare helmet, which he handed to her. Minako took it without a word and they hurriedly left the apartment, both anxious to get the Hikawa shrine and at the same time worried at what they would find when they got there.

* * *

He clenched his teeth, fighting back a whimper that dared to try and escape his lips. Today was a bad day, a day when the pain was almost overwhelming. At first he was able to hide it, but now that he was alone it returned. His body was spoiling and he could feel the darkness tearing at every cell, ravaging it and, ultimately, killing it. His life was likened to a dying ember fighting to stay alive in a cooling hearth and it was only a matter of time now. He had overestimated his stamina and would now have to proceed quickly.

Yet they still sought him. He could feel it, the intrusion that he had felt before. They were trying to pierce the magical veil that he had cast and see his true face. When he was strong it was an impossibility but at the moment he was weak and she sensed this. He could feel her spurred on by the crumbling walls. A grunt of pain did free itself this time as he doubled over, causing the Youma around him to shift apprehensively. Yet Youma were servants and nothing more. They would not come to his aid.

Steeling himself, he, of his own will this time, allowed the ward to weaken, enticing her forward. He could feel her searching him out, oblivious to the danger. A foolish child playing with the darkness that she could never fully comprehend.

Then he felt her; she was close, so close. He could make out her form, her delicate features and furrowed brow as she struggled to retain this contact. Her eyelids flickered and then slowly began to open. Yet she would not see his face. She would not see anything again.

Her mouth twisted in a scream as black magics rose up around her. She desperately tried to pull back from the vision but his hold upon her was too strong. She writhed in his grasp, thrashing helplessly and mindlessly screaming at the searing pain, which engulfed her.

Then it was complete. She slumped to the floor and the connection wavered as her friend on the other side reached her, grounding her back to her plain. And he let her go. He had not use for her now. She was no use to his enemies now, he had made certain of that.

With this relief the pain subsided enough for him to stand. He was no longer afraid of death, he had been through so many deaths and rebirths that it was rather like an old friend to him now. The only thing he had feared this time was dying before he'd had a chance to even the score, to make them all pay for their past life mistakes and recent events had given him hope once more.

Still he would need to move quickly now. This body would not hold out for much longer. The Senshi were powerless and he had already proved that the Shitennou were of little threat. Soon he would have his revenge and take back everything that should rightfully belong to him.

* * *

Usagi had just been leaving school when she picked up Mako-chan's message. In actual fact school had ended an hour ago but her sensei had caught her passing notes to Naru-chan and have given her detention. As she was walking home, Usagi had been wondering if she should give Mamoru a call. Even though they had been through so much to be together, Usagi was mindful that she might come across as too clingy, but she couldn't help wanting to be around him all the time. She also felt afraid for him now that a new enemy had appeared. Without her henshin she felt powerless and Usagi hated feeling that way and the idea that Mamoru and Minako-chan would have to fight alone.

In the past life it was the Ginzuishou that was the centre of the Moon Kingdom's power. Without it… I don't think you'll be able to transform again

There had to be a way, Usagi thought to herself. They had regained their powers once to protect the Earth from the Dark Kingdom so surely now their powers would eventually find a way back to them? If they didn't then there would be nothing standing in the enemy's way.

Usagi had been about to call Mamoru after all and upon checking her phone she found a rather worried voice message from Mako-chan. She refused to say what had happened but she was asking Usagi to meet her at the shrine as soon as possible. Usagi had felt a chill run through her upon hearing this. Mako-chan had sounded strange, almost tearful.

She had practically run all the way to the shrine and as she was arriving she saw Mamoru's motorbike parked at the gates.

_Mamoru…_

Usagi sprinted up the steps and when she entered the temple she saw Mako-chan sitting with Rei-chan. They both had their backs to the door but Usagi could see that Rei was shaking. Minako was knelt down in front of Rei, her face displaying an emotion that Usagi had rarely seen from the idol; pain and the hint of tears. Mamoru stood by the door, his expression was one of shock and it was he who acknowledged Usagi's presence.

"What's happened?" Usagi asked, looking from Mamoru to Minako's pained eyes. At the sound of her voice Rei raised her head. A few words were spoken between the three of them. Then, slowly, Rei turned around, with Mako-chan's guidance.

Usagi was unable to stop the gasp that escaped her lips and she was grateful for Mamoru's arm around her shoulders.

"Rei-chan, what happened?" Usagi whispered, feeling unable to look away. Rei's eyes were completely black; devoid of any other colour. They were also somewhat vacant and there was no light reflecting from them.

"I don't know," Mako-chan answered for their friend. "When I arrived she was on the floor and her eyes were like this. She's blind."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Nephrite paced back and forth round the front room. Zoisite and Kunzite had only been gone ten minutes and already it seemed as though it had been a lifetime ago. Nephrite was still furious at their inaction, although some small part of him could see the sense in their caution it just wasn't like the Shitennou at all. This was their purpose here; to fight this new enemy. As much as Nephrite had wanted to believe that their rebirth had been so that they might have a second chance, he could not deny the evidence before them. They should have gone after this enemy as soon as it made itself known, Nephrite thought to himself angrily as he heard Jadeite whimper in pain. Had they done this then Jadeite might not have been hurt.

Just what the hell had he been doing anyway? Had he been looking for trouble? Nephrite frowned at this. It wasn't like Jadeite but then again he wasn't as settled as the others. Nephrite had welcomed the chance to live a near-human life and Zoisite and Kunzite still had thoughts of protecting the Master and the mission. Jadeite had nothing. He had held his loyalty to Beryl, even at the end, and perhaps he thought that Kunzite did not trust him? Perhaps he had gone after this Youma in a reckless attempt to prove himself?

A cry from the blonde suddenly drew Nephrite from his thoughts. He hurried to his side and saw immediately that he was conscious. There was some blood leaking from the wound on his chest again and Jadeite's face was contorted in pain.

"N-Nephrite…" his gaze fixed on the older Tennou as another gasp of pain escaped him. "It hurts…" Being so young was a factor to his panic, Nephrite knew but none of the Shitennou had ever been injured this badly before. He could also have internal damage…

"I know," Nephrite hovered at his side filled with uncertainty. "Just try to lie still. Kunzite and Zoisite will be back soon."

Nephrite didn't know what either of them could do either. Maybe there was a spell that could ease the pain but they wouldn't be back for hours.

Jadeite's face was pale and his breathing had quickened as he fought against further cries of pain.

_I can't leave him like this… he needs some sort of medical help…_

But whom could he call? Human physicians were out of the question…

_Ami's mother's a doctor…_

Nephrite felt unsure. He couldn't call Ami, could he? Kunzite would not be happy about that at all but Jadeite didn't look well at all. He needed help, more help than any of them could give him.

There was no decision to make, Nephrite knew as he went to the phone and hurriedly dialled Ami's number. If Jadeite didn't get help then he'd die.

* * *

Ami felt filled with apprehension as she knocked on the door. When she'd taken Nephrite's call her mind had been clouded with worry. She wasn't a doctor; she knew a lot but only because she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps one day. She didn't know how much help, if any, she would be. But how could she refuse? Nephrite had sounded almost scared on the phone.

When he answered the door, he looked relieved and quickly ushered her inside. Ami had brought some of her mother's medical supplies with her but she wasn't qualified for this at all. She said as much to Nephrite but he merely requested that she did what she could.

Jadeite's eyes were closed when Ami approached the sofa but she could tell from the flickering of his eyelids that he was conscious. Even though Nephrite had described what had happened on the phone, Ami couldn't hide her shock at the seriousness of his wounds.

"He really needs to go to a hospital," she said softly but Nephrite shook his head.

"How can we explain who he is? He can't maintain a glamour in his condition. Just do what you can for him."

The sound her voice caused Jadeite to open his eyes. They registered some shock at seeing her but quickly misted over with pain again.

Ami set her bag down on the small low table in front of the sofa and opened it. She had brought various bandages and antiseptic creams as well as a strong painkiller.

She reached for this vial now and a needle. "This will ease the pain," she said, more to assure herself that she was doing the right thing more than anything else. "Then I can have a look at those wounds."

She had been roughly versed in what had happened and this had frightened her more than she let on to Nephrite. This new enemy… they really meant to kill…

Jadeite laid still the entire time, his eyes never leaving Ami's face. She doubted very much that this was an act of trust on his part, for some suspicion still lingered in his expression, and that it was more to do with the pain that he was in.

After administering the injection, Ami gave it a few minutes to allow the painkiller to work before looking at his wounds. One of the Tennou had attempted to bandage them but this attempt was far from adequate and Ami gently undid them.

Even though the sight of blood did not faze her, the deep jagged wounds caused a murmur of worry to escape her lips. Nephrite hovered awkwardly behind her asking if he would be okay.

"I don't know," she admitted quietly. She requested that Nephrite dampen a cloth under the tap in the kitchen. He did this quickly and when he returned Ami used it to clean up the wounds. The deepest was still bleeding a little but not as much as it had been. It was amazing that he was still alive, Ami thought to herself and had he been anyone but one of the Shitennou he probably wouldn't be.

As she cleaned the wounds she was aware of her phone ringing. She ignored this, however, and continued to work in silence.

"They really need stitches," she said softly once she had applied some antiseptic and re-bandaged them. "But I can't do that here."

"I know," Nephrite replied quietly. His gaze was troubled and Ami felt a pang at knowing that she had done very little after all.

"I'll leave some more painkillers in case he needs it and I'll also leave a supply of bandages. You'll need to clean his wounds and change the bandages every day to prevent infection."

Ami glanced back down at Jadeite as she said this but he was drifting out of consciousness again and was not mindful of what she was saying. This was an effect of the painkillers and she explained this to Nephrite.

The frown hadn't left his face and he went through to the kitchen as she was packing up her things. Once she had done this, Ami tentatively joined him.

Nephrite was sitting at the small table staring at the vase containing roses that was on the centre of it. Ami sat down opposite him. "They're pretty," she commented after a few minutes.

"They're from the garden," Nephrite answered softly. "They'd come detached from the main plant so Kunzite brought them in here."

"Kunzite?" Ami said with some surprised and Nephrite chuckled at this.

"They try to hide it but they do have other interests apart from the mission. Zoisite has his piano and Kunzite likes the garden. I see him out there sometimes… when he thinks he's alone. He tends to the plants. The roses are his favourites."

Ami shivered a little at this, despite herself. "What are your other interests?"

Nephrite smiled faintly at this. "I like working, anything that gets me out the house. Also… this is going to sound stupid but I like just doing every day things. You know stuff that you probably take for granted. Going into the city to get stuff for the house, getting a coffee on the way to work. You know, human stuff."

"I don't think that's stupid at all," Ami replied quietly. Something tugged at her heart seeing him like this. Nephrite, like the other Tennou, tried to hide his emotions, tried to seem as though the mission was all he cared about but it wasn't, Ami could see this as clearly as anyone.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Nephrite continued. "It's all going to change now. Kunzite was right. We've been reborn to protect the Master. The Shitennou have no other purpose than this."

"That can't be true," Ami said to this.

"It is but that's okay. When I know who we're dealing with I'm going to make them pay for what they did to Jadeite."

Ami felt more pain at these words. Even though Jadeite was the youngest Tennou, he should have been able to fight off a mere Youma. Images of the Metallia Youma flooded her head and Ami's heart clenched at the idea of Nephrite putting himself in danger like that. Yet she had no powers now in this world. She could do nothing but tend to the wounded. She was as powerless as Usagi and the others.

"Be careful," she said finally. "Don't let the past repeat again."

Nephrite nodded and stood up from the table. "Thanks for coming today."

"I can come back in a few days," Ami offered as she also stood. "To see how he's doing."

"Thanks," Nephrite smiled appreciatively as he approached her. Ami felt her heart speed up at the sudden close proximity of the red haired Tennou. She had thought that perhaps it was here imagination, that these feelings that she had were nothing more than a fantasy, but when she felt him wrapping his arms around her, Ami couldn't help but return this embrace. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling as though she were somehow betraying her friends with her actions and yet by the same token uncaring of what the consequences might be. A part of her had always loved him, even when the Dark Kingdom's hold over her had been at its strongest. That part of her had been slowly overtaking any worries and doubts that she harboured. Ami's arms clenched around his back, holding onto him as though he were a lifeline, as though she were afraid that he might disappear should she let go. Time passed and it was again the ringing in the background that pulled her from such feelings.

Nephrite slowly released her, seeming awkward somehow as he let her answer the phone that had been ringing insistently for a few minutes now.

Somewhere inside of her, Ami felt relief that their embrace had been interrupted, preventing her from making such a conscious decision. The mood had been broken and she took the call, now being glad for the distraction.

"Ami-chan?" She was surprised to hear Minako's voice on the other end of the phone. Even though the former Senshi were close, Ami and Minako had the least in common and she rarely saw the idol without the presence of at least one of the others.

"Minako-chan, how are you?" Ami knew instantly that something was wrong but went through the pleasantries anyway in a vague hope that she has misjudged the tenseness in Minako's voice.

"Something's happened. Rei's hurt."

Ami's heart skipped a beat at this and she swallowed hard before replying. "What happened?"

"I don't know. We think it was the new enemy. She tried to find them but they found her first. She's blind, Ami-chan."

"Blind?" Ami repeated, not knowing how to process this information. "How?"

"She was trying to use her powers so I suspect it was dark magic. She's gone to Mako-chan's as it's not safe at the Hikawa Shrine anymore. We're having a meeting there tonight."

"I'll be right over. Perhaps there is something I can do…" Ami trailed off, knowing how hopeless she sounded. If it was magic that hurt Rei then no medical intervention could help.

"She's very shocked and weak," Minako answered to this. "Mako-chan said she's sleeping. It would be best if you waited until tonight, when everyone's together." There was something else in her voice, an almost hardened edge that hadn't been there since her last battle. Ami recognised this all too well and knew that it was not directed at her; it was Minako's defence – to hide behind her past self.

"Okay," Ami said at length. "I'll see you this evening. Bye."

When she hung up she repeated what Minako had told her to Nephrite and as she did so an idea occurred to her. "If it's magic that's done this then is there anything that the Shitennou can do for her?"

Nephrite was obviously reluctant and Ami felt bad for asking this of him, knowing that he had already broken orders by revealing their rebirth to her and asking her here to help Jadeite.

"I don't know," he admitted finally. "I know little of healing magical afflictions. Kunzite or Zoisite might be able to help her but…" he broke off and shook his head. "They care very little for the Sailor Senshi."

"So they would let her suffer?" Ami asked quietly, feeling some shock at this. She was aware that the past life still dictated the thoughts and feelings of the others, especially their hatred towards the Princess and her Guardians, but surely they could put that behind them now?

Nephrite was clearly uncomfortable and felt especially bad seeing as Ami had helped Jadeite without hesitation. "I will speak to them when they returned," he offered finally.

"Thank you," Ami replied softly, knowing that she could ask no more of him. She knew that things were very different for the Shitennou. They had not been reborn as civilians; they had been reborn to fight the new enemy and they did not share the closeness with each other that the Senshi did. This brought sadness to her heart but Ami knew that things were very different for them, even Nephrite.

Now that Jadeite knew that Ami had learned of their rebirth, she supposed that he would tell Zoisite and Kunzite. Even though Ami now wished to tell her friends more than ever she knew that she had to keep it a secret, for now at least. Yet she clung on to the hope that one of them would be able to help Rei and that she would not have to keep the Shitennou's rebirth from them for too much longer. This new enemy was strong, stronger perhaps than the Dark Kingdom had been and Ami felt much fear at this. With the Senshi powerless then they had to place their hopes with the Shitennou but Ami had a horrible feeling inside of her that the enemy might be beyond them also.

* * *

_When I arrived she was on the floor and her eyes were like this. She's blind._

It was early evening and Minako was due at Mako-chan's apartment along with the other Senshi. She left her apartment earlier whilst Artemis had been sleeping. Minako wanted some time alone to reflect on events that day and so she bought herself a takeaway coffee and walked down a few streets, looking in shop windows and enjoying the time alone. Her manager had called and, much to his dismay, Minako had put her career on hold for a while. She told him that she was tired and needed a break and this was, to some extent, true. However, more so Minako wanted to be there for her friends. She was the leader and yet it was Rei who had paid the price for her lack of direction. They needed their powers and Minako was sure that there had to be a way for them to have them restored. Yet she still felt very much in shock and angry also that she couldn't do anything against this enemy.

Rei could not tell them what happened. She had been using her powers to locate the enemy and he had found her first. She hardly remembered much but the pain. Still, despite everything, she tried not to let it get through to her. It was another thing that Minako admired about her best friend. Rei was strong; stronger than Minako had been when she first learned that she was sick.

Rei had not wanted pity. It was magic that had done this to her and once they found a way to this enemy they could get her sight restored to her. It was the loss of her natural gifts that pained her. Her blindness was not an affliction reserved only for her eyes. Despite the other girls' advice that she should wait, Rei had insisted on trying but she had been unable to tap into her natural magics. She said it was as though a door had been closed to her. Something was blocking her powers and there was nothing she could do against them. Whoever had done this was stronger and Rei had no chance against them.

As the sky descended into early evening, the moon was peeking out between the clouds and Minako stared up at the satellite sending up a silent prayer that she could be shown some way to protect the city and her friends.

She was so absorbed in this wish that she no longer paid attention to the path that she was walking and she finally did glance up to take in her surroundings, Minako found that she was in a much quieter part of the city.

Even in Tokyo there were some parts that should be avoided and Minako inwardly berated her carelessness for walking down one of these back streets.

She turned to walk back the way she had come when she heart footsteps ahead of her and then the silhouette of a man came into view, blocking her path.

Minako felt her heart speed up as fear jolted through her. This was a strange sensation for when she had her powers she need not be afraid of the rougher streets. As she was now, she felt almost helpless and Minako hated it.

So she turned to go back the way she had come, hoping that she would not be pursued. This hope was false and Minako sped up when she heard the footsteps coming closer and then a voice rang out.

"Are you lost?"

_Don't answer… don't even look around…_

The footsteps quickened and Minako broke into a faster walk at this as again the voice sounded out.

"Excuse me, I'm talking to you!"

The alley appeared to go on forever and Minako was finally at its end when she felt a hand close roughly round her wrist. The coffee fell from her grasp and spilled onto the pavement as she was jerked around. The man smelt of alcohol but his gaze was cold, indicating that he was more than simply a drunk who had lost his way.

Minako pulled away but her back was against the wall; there was nowhere for her to escape to.

"Don't look so frightened," the man said nastily. "I'm just trying to help you find your way."

"I don't need any help, thank you."

"I think you do," he replied to this as he moved in closer.

"I'm fine," Minako repeated forcefully as she tried to move passed him. At this he drew back a first and struck her hard around the cheek, knocking her back into the brickwork.

At this pain, her instinct overtook her and Minako lashed out, a well-aimed kick making contact with his stomach and causing him to double over in pain.

"You bitch," he snarled, recovering himself quicker than Minako had expected. She had only just made it passed him when she felt an arm round her waist. Then suddenly she was on the ground. As her back struck the concrete, an icy stab of dread cut through her and shock held her immobile as he pinned her down. She heard the sound of fabric ripping and she renewed her struggles but to no avail.

Then she felt him release her. Minako hurriedly sat up, her eyes widening when she realised that he hadn't let her go; he had been pulled off of her by another man.

Her attacker swore furiously but the other man slammed him into the wall and he immediately collapsed unmoving to the ground.

"Thank you," she said shakily as she got to her feet. Her blouse had been torn and she hurriedly pulled the fabric across her chest, feeling herself redden with embarrassment.

_It's the man from outside the coffee shop earlier today…_

He silently reached down to retrieve her bag for her and at that moment her attacker, whom they had both assumed was unconscious, moved.

Minako cried out a warning as she caught the silver flash of a blade. Her rescuer whirled around and a gasp caught in Minako's throat as he flung out a hand. Blue magics danced from his fingertips and struck the weapon destroying it in seconds. The attacker made a noise of shock and, without hesitating, fled the alleyway, crashing into a few trashcans in his flight.

At this commotion a light flickered on in one of the buildings, partly lighting the alley, but even before she could see the man who saved her, Minako knew his name.

"Zoisite," she whispered as he allowed the glamour to fade, revealing his true Tennou form.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

"Zoisite," the shock was clear to be heard in Venus's voice and for a moment or two neither of them spoke. They simply stared at each other, seemingly unsure of how to react. It had been a coincidence that Zoisite happened to be passing when he heard the commotion in the alleyway and had gone to investigate. His first thoughts had been that it might be the new enemy and he had been surprised at the scene that he had stumbled upon instead. Without thinking Zoisite had taken it upon himself to intervene but he had not expected the victim to be Sailor Venus. Zoisite had rarely seen her in her civilian form and he had forgotten just how vulnerable the Senshi were this way. Even when he cast his glamour, Zoisite still had access to his powers. Still Venus was the most capable of the Senshi and Zoisite remained on his guard.

"How is it possible that you have been reborn?" Venus asked eventually breaking the silence that had befallen them.

"I do not know," Zoisite answered and this was a truthful response for he did now understand how it had been possible. All he knew was that the Shitennou had been reborn to protect the Master and fight against this new enemy.

The alley was cold and Venus shivered a little, which was a combination of the cold and shock of what had nearly befallen her. Even so she was tough and was not going to let it affect her, especially not when there was so much unspoken between them.

However, Zoisite had other priorities. He had seen that she was unharmed and now he turned to leave. He had expected that she would come after him and sure enough Zoisite heard her voice call out.

"Wait," Venus sped up her pace so that she could fall into a step beside him. "You cannot leave things like this," she stated when Zoisite met her gaze.

He was a little at a loss, despite himself. Zoisite had not expected to come across any of the Sailor Senshi and he knew that simply leaving her in this alley was not really an option. A spot of red against her skin caught Zoisite's attention. "You're bleeding," he said and this caused Venus to twist her right arm slightly so that she could see the graze. It was bleeding a little and had dirt smudged into the wound. Zoisite sighed to himself as he reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Venus began to protest, but the words died upon her lips as the teleport took hold of them both.

Nephrite glanced up in surprise when they materialised in the front room of Kunzite's home. Jadeite, Zoisite noted, was sleeping peacefully and his wounds were properly dressed. He cast a questioning glance at Nephrite but the red haired Tennou was more concerned with Venus's presence.

"Why is she here?" He asked tersely, his expression was almost a little apprehensive but Zoisite paid little heed to it.

"She compromised the situation. I had no choice," Zoisite stated simply before heading for the upstairs bathroom. He heard Venus's footsteps on the stairs behind him.

"What do you mean I compromised the situation?" She demanded icily when Zoisite paused to open the bathroom door. "From what I recall I did not ask you to come to my aid."

"I am sure you had things under control," Zoisite mocked lightly at this.

"Don't patronise me," Venus snapped as Zoisite opened the door.

He did not care to reply to this and ran a clean hand towel under the tap before turning back to the Senshi. Zoisite handed her the towel and she took it, barely holding back a wince of pain as the wet fabric made contact with her raw skin.

"What happened to Jadeite?" She asked after a few minutes silence.

"He was attacked by the new enemy."

"That night in the restaurant, that was you wasn't it?"

Zoisite nodded, "We have been reborn to fight this enemy."

"Why didn't you tell Mamoru-san of your rebirth?"

"We do not know how long we are here for. It might be that we are only here to fight this enemy."

Venus appeared momentarily troubled at this notion but her expression changed again so quickly that Zoisite could not be sure of what he had seen.

"I will tell him. I cannot keep such a secret from him, or from Usagi."

Zoisite did not doubt this and he was certain that the Master and former Senshi would wish to help in some way. This he could not allow. Their mission was also to protect the Master. Endymion had never had the powers that they did and he was vulnerable, even in his Tuxedo Kamen guise.

"The Master must not be drawn into this war, and nor should you. As you are now you cannot fight and we cannot protect you should you choose to do so."

It was clear from her expression that Venus was torn between becoming angry at his words and also accepting them for it was the truth. Even as Sailor V she was not strong enough. It was curious how a small part of Zoisite did not wish her to place herself in harms way.

He quickly forced down such feelings for they were dangerous he told himself. He had to remain focused on the mission at hand.

Venus finished tending to her wound and after she had done so they rejoined Nephrite downstairs. The red haired Tennou was seated on an armchair. His apprehensive expression remained and Zoisite wasn't sure what to think of it. He had also taken note of the spare bandages and painkillers on the coffee table. It had been obvious to Zoisite that Nephrite had got some outside help and he had a pretty good idea where that help might have come from. Still, it was curious that her comrade had not told Venus. Zoisite had always thought of the Senshi as a pretty tight-knit group. It was interesting that there were some secrets among them.

"Where were you heading before we found each other?" Zoisite asked, turning his attention back to Venus. She had also noted the medical supplies it would seem.

"Makoto's apartment," Venus replied steadily. "But we have more to discuss. This coming war is not just your fight."

"The Shitennou were tasked with defending the Earth and it's Prince," Nephrite, much to Zoisite's surprise, said suddenly. "Not the Sailor Senshi."

"That was in the past," Venus replied curtly. "In this lifetime things are different," she then turned to Zoisite, "I will be in contact again once I've spoken to Mamoru-san and the other Senshi."

Her tone took Zoisite aback a little and he did not answer as she turned on her heel and let herself out of the house. He considering going after her but that would prove futile as her mind was made up and Zoisite could recall how stubborn Venus could be.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Nephrite questioned after a few minutes.

"That would be pointless," Zoisite replied. "I suspect that she is not the only Senshi to know of our rebirth."

"Jadeite needed more help than we could give him," Nephrite said in response to this. "Should I have left him suffering?"

"No," Zoisite's gaze softened slightly as he stared at the blonde man. Jadeite was sleeping comfortably now and a part of him felt a little relieved by this. As much as he hated to admit to it, he was thankful for Mercury's help. Zoisite also recalled Nephrite's attachment to the quiet Senshi. This was not something that should be encouraged, Zoisite knew.

"Where are you going?" Nephrite's voice followed him as he turned away. "Kunzite will be back soon and you know how he'll react."

Zoisite could well imagine and he doubted that Kunzite would take the news that their rebirth had been discovered well at all. "I'm going to play the piano for a while. Let me know when Kunzite returns."

Zoisite decided that it would probably be for the best if he spoke to Kunzite. Their leader would not be pleased with this turn of events and even Zoisite was left feeling unsettled by them. Most of all, he found himself thinking about his actions of earlier that evening. He had acted without consideration and this was most unlike him at all. With all these different feelings, Zoisite was glad of the familiarity of his piano. The music would help him to align his thoughts into some resemblance of order and calm.

_As you are now you cannot fight and we cannot protect you should you choose to do so_

Even though his words had been cold towards her, Zoisite felt uncomfortable by the realisation that he would protect her. Had he of realised that it had been her in alleyway he still would not have hesitated. Again and again it seemed as though fate was drawing them together and Zoisite was not entirely comfortable with this realisation at all.

* * *

The mood in Makoto's apartment was quiet as Minako finished telling them of her encounter earlier that evening. After leaving the Shitennou's home, she had called her driver to take her straight to Makoto's. Naturally the others had been concerned by her tardiness and she had several missed calls from both Usagi and Makoto. Minako had taken the time in the car to consider events and had decided to omit the fact that Ami already knew. Minako did feel some annoyance and hurt that Ami would keep this from them but she knew the quieter girl well enough to know that Ami must have had a good reason to. Ami was not deceitful in nature and to bring this up would only cause unnecessary friction between them.

"Did you know?" Usagi spoke first after Minako had finished. Her tone was unnaturally quiet and she gripped Mamoru's hand tightly as she addressed her boyfriend.

"No," Mamoru's expression was clouded with shock but also some relief. Minako knew that he, in part, blamed himself for what happened to the Shitennou. "I had no idea at all."

"Why didn't they tell us?" Usagi continued sadly. "We could have worked together."

"They had no intention of allowing that. They see this as their war," Minako said in answer to this.

"Perhaps they are right." Ami said softly to this. "We have no powers. How can we help?"

"We have to find a way," Minako said determinedly. She refused to believe that they were as helpless as Zoisite thought. She just couldn't stand the idea of him placing himself in danger whilst she was stranded on the sidelines… Minako exhaled a little in shock at this notion. Why should she care about Zoisite like that? He had already made it clear that he would not defend them. Why should she care if he risked his life? Still after their encounter her heart had been beating faster than it usually was.

_Where were you heading before we found each other?_

It was a strange way to phrase those words and Minako wondered if perhaps he… no, she cut this thought off. Most likely he was going to offer to teleport them to the apartment block and Minako felt some satisfaction that she had made her exit without having to rely on him again. She hated feeling so powerless and the fact that Zoisite accentuated this feelings, even if it was unconsciously, made her feel worse.

"I am sorry," Luna broke the silence at last as the Senshi turned to the feline guardians. "There is no way for your powers to be restored, not now the Ginzuishou has gone."

"Then what are we to do?" Minako demanded. "How can this not be our war? This enemy has already brought the war upon us."

She cast a pained glance in Rei's direction. Even though her affliction was magically induced, Minako knew that she was suffering. The enemy had attacked her and by doing so they had already involved the Senshi in the war.

"I will speak to the Shitennou," Mamoru said. "I will find out what they know about the enemy. We cannot do anything until we know who we are fighting."

"I don't think they know," Minako said with a sigh, "but they will take more heed of you than us."

Minako felt a small shiver run through her at her words. She did not like to think that the Shitnnou knew as little as they did but Zoisite had been so evasive and she could not believe that this was only because she was a Senshi. There had been a time when they had spoken to each other as equals, fellow guardians.

_The Shitennou were tasked with defending the Earth and it's Prince_

Minako could appreciate their sense of duty but the Sailor Senshi had been reborn on Earth too. It wasn't just the Shitennou's fight. There was a war coming and Minako vowed to be a part of it.

They only spoke a little more. Until Mamoru had spoken to the Shitennou there was little that they could discuss. Mamoru had been quiet and Minako knew how torn he must be. Even she found herself having mixed emotions. She was partly glad when the meeting came to an end.

As they were leaving, Minako caught Ami's eye and they paused to have a quiet word once they were both out of the apartment.

"You knew before didn't you?" Minako asked the quieter girl. "It was you who helped Jadeite. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Nephrite asked me not to," Ami replied to this. "I wanted to tell you but…" she trailed off and shook her head, "I don't know."

Minako did know. In the past she recalled that there had been something between the two of them. Of course this had gone unspoken as a relationship between one of the Shitennou and a Sailor Senshi was as forbidden as that of the union between the Earth's Prince and the Moon Princess.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ami asked curiously when Minako failed to reply.

"Because we cannot have any kind of discord between us. This new enemy is stronger than those we have faced before."

Ami nodded and hesitated slightly before saying, "Jadeite's been badly injured. Would you have any objections to me calling in to see them again?"

"No," Minako shook her head. "If they say anything to you…" she let the rest of her sentence hang and Ami nodded again.

"I'll let you know."

"Thanks," Minako smiled. She didn't know Ami that well at all and hoped that she hadn't been too harsh in her tone. She wasn't angry at all really, only a little hurt that she had not confided in her. To some extent, Ami and the other did not hold the same sense of duty that Minako did.

_I will tell him. I cannot keep such a secret from him or from Usagi_

She cared for the Princess and the mission first and foremost and had Zoisite sought to pursue the issue then her answer would still be the same. Of course, Zoisite had known better than to ask that of her. They were more alike than either of them wanted to admit to, Minako thought uneasily.

Her driver was waiting outside the apartment block and she requested that he take her straight home. Artemis gave her a questioning look but Minako felt a little drained after this evening's events and did not wish to discuss things. The cat seemed to sense this and he disappeared once they were back at her apartment.

Minako sat down on her bed and tried to work on some lyrics for her latest song. Yet her mind continued to wander and a couple of times she thought she heard the sound of a piano playing. The notes were fleeting and she supposed that she imagined it. Finally, Minako went through to the sitting room and sat down on the sofa. She switched the television set on and flicked through channels for a while before leaving it on a music programme. She wasn't really watching it and she felt her eyelids becoming heavy. She did not fight this want for sleep and, in truth, she was glad for she felt so worried about the war and what it might mean. As they were now the Senshi couldn't find fight and despite Luna's words to the contrary, Minako just couldn't believe them. There had to be some way for their powers to be restored…

_Minako knew instantly when she had slipped into something that was more than just a dream. Her surroundings seemed a little too real to be simply a figment of her imagination and yet not real enough to be a living reality. She glanced around, taking in the beautiful tapestries and marble carvings; she knew that she was in the Earth palace in the old Kingdom._

_Despite having these fleeting recollections often, they never failed to surprise her and Minako stood still, quietly feeling some relief at the comfort and familiarity of the past. She often found herself longing for this reality to never end for here she knew her place and was certain of her duty. Here she was Sailor Venus and retained her powers. For as long as she had known of her destiny, Minako had been certain of it and to have it snatched away from her was cruel._

_Yet such thoughts were hurriedly dispelled when Minako heard a knock at the door. The past was unchangeable and Minako found herself awaiting the new arrival. As she was in the Earth palace, she had expected any number of possibilities as to who had joined her but when the oak carved doors to the room she was in were opened, Minako found that she did not recognise the young man who entered._

_"Venus," he greeted her warmly and Minako felt some shock touch her at the smile that formed on her lips as their eyes met. She could feel the conflict within herself all too easily although she could not rationalise why she was having such feelings. In these flashbacks, she lived them through Venus's eyes but she retained her own thoughts and feelings. It was as though she were seeing them through someone else entirely._

_"I trust the accommodation is to your satisfaction?" He asked and on queue to this Venus glanced around the room. Minako saw that she was standing in lavish living quarters. There was a chaise-sofa in cream and gold nearest her and an oak desk and chair against one wall. There was also a table that contained a pitcher of water and a glass. Gold drapes hung across another archway, which Minako guessed led into the bedchambers. There was a fire lit in the hearth at the back of the room._

_"It is, thank you."_

_The young man smiled and Minako felt their gazes meet. Minako judged him to be about twenty years old. He had long dark hair that seemed almost a little unruly in the way that his fringe kept brushing forwards into his eyes. He wore a light tunic and trousers and carried a sword sheathed at his side. She supposed he must be a part of the palace guard although it seemed a little strange that a guard would be making enquiries of this manner._

_"I am glad," he said before, a little shyly, handing her the bouquet that he had concealed behind his back with one hand. The flowers were forget-me-nots and Minako, together with Venus, let out a small intake of breath. She reached out and accepted them although her feelings were still akin to unease; sentiments that Minako felt herself sharing._

_"Thank you," Venus said graciously. "They are very beautiful."_

_He smiled at this, "I will summon a servant to put them in a vase for you."_

_Venus said very little to this and Minako could have sworn that she detected a hint of frustration in his eyes. Yet he did not allow his smile to leave his lips as he continued. "Prince Endymion is hosting a ball tonight in honour of your Princess's visit. I would like it very much if you accompanied me."_

_"I will consider it," Venus answered carefully to this request._

_He nodded, evidently knowing that he could expect no more than that. "Then I might hope that I see you tonight."_

_"Yes."_

_He smiled again and much to Venus's, and Minako's, discomfort, he boldly took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it._

_"Emathion--"_

_"Until tonight," he said, bowing before exiting the room._

_Venus stood still after he left and Minako felt the conflict still inside of her. Even though Minako could not feel Venus's sentiments, she could understand her hesitation. This young man was from the Earth and such unions were forbidden. In any case, Minako was not entirely certain that Venus was as fond of him as he was of her. If she had of been then Minako was certain that she would have had recollections of him before now._

_Finally, Venus moved. She started to walk back to her bedchambers and as she brushed the drapes aside to enter, Minako found herself being pulled back into reality._

She opened her eyes suddenly, feeling herself jump as the shrill ring penetrated her half-sleep clouded mind. Without thinking she answered her phone and immediately regretted it when she heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Minako," Shoichi greeted her cheerfully. "Sorry to disturb you so late in the evening but I was wondering if we could see each other tomorrow?"

"I don't know…" Minako started to hesitate but Shoichi cut her off before she could finish her excuses.

"Please. It is important. I have a surprise for you."

* * *

Jadeite sat in silence whilst Kunzite angrily rounded on Zoisite for inadvertently blowing their cover earlier in the evening. When Jadeite had woken he found that his wounds were less painful and that keeping conscious was slightly more bearable than it had been. He vaguely recalled Sailor Mercury's visit but had refrained from saying anything, not when Kunzite had reacted so furiously to Sailor Venus's presence in their home.

It was only a matter of time before Kunzite turned his anger on the youngest of them, Jadeite knew. After all he had gone against a direct order and he knew that Kunzite would be equally furious at this. As it was at the moment the older Tennou only seemed relieved that Jadeite had made some improvement. However, Jadeite knew Kunzite well enough to know that this wouldn't stop him from being angry for long.

He grit his teeth as he shifted his position on the sofa slightly so that he could see Nephrite. Nephrite was taking over from Kunzite this evening and had been about to go to Endymion's apartment when Zoisite had told him what had happened.

"We do not involve ourselves in human affairs," Kunzite stated coldly when Zoisite explained just how Venus had come to discover their rebirth.

"So I should have left her at the mercy of that man?" Zoisite questioned. Jadeite felt himself torn at this. He did, in part, agree with Kunzite but he doubted that he could have merely looked the other way had he been placed in a similar situation.

"No," Kunzite said finally, "but you should have not have revealed your true form to her. Now we will have to deal with the Senshi's 'help' as well as trying to keep the Master safe."

"The Senshi have no powers," Nephrite pointed out. He had been silent up until now. "They cannot fight and, deep down, even Venus knows this."

"They can still be a hindrance," Kunzite retorted. "And an annoyance we can do without. It is most likely that Venus has already told the Master of our location. Aside from fighting the enemy, we must keep him safe. The best way to do this was by letting him live a normal human life. Now that is lost and he will wish to fight at our sides."

"You cannot predict what the Master will say," Zoisite countered to this. "We should wait before jumping to the conclusion that him becoming aware of our rebirth is a bad thing."

"You were as keen to keep him in the dark as I. What has changed?"

"We know very little about this enemy. It might be that the Master--"

"The Master must not get involved in this."

"Why?" Zoisite snapped, his voice suddenly taking on a tone that Jadeite had never heard him use before. Kunzite and Nephrite had terrible tempers and if they had a disagreement then everyone would hear it but Zoisite rarely even raised his voice. Kunzite seemed a little taken aback by this also but he hid it better than the others.

"We know very little about this enemy but I know you have more knowledge than you are sharing. Why are you keeping us in the dark over this?"

"I'm not--"

"You are," Zoisite cut Kunzite off this time as he continued, "You know about these Youma. Tell us what we are fighting against. There is no reason for you to keep this a secret from us."

Jadeite expected Kunzite to deny this request but, much to his surprise, the older Tennou relented.

"I know very little for when I last saw these Youma I was still very young. Endymion's father was still alive at the time and Endymion was only a few years old."

Jadeite had never met Endymion's father for the King had passed on before he was born but he had heard from many sources of how the man had been a good and much-loved King. However, Jadeite had a feeling that what Kunzite had to say was going to shatter this good reputation. Why else would he have kept it a secret from them? However, Jadeite had not missed the underlying tone in Kunzite's voice. Neither had Zoisite and it was Zoisite who made comment on it.

"You did not tell us because you believe that whoever is controlling these Youma is stronger than the Shitennou."

Kunzite did not answer this but, to Jadeite, his silence said more than words could do.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

_You did not tell us because you believe that whoever is controlling these Youma is stronger than the Shitennou_

Kunzite, as the leader of the Shitennou, had always prided himself in knowing the best course of action to take and how to thwart the enemy's plans. Even during the final battle at the time of the Silver Millennium his leadership had not faltered or fell into question. He had never hesitated over his decisions or been fearful that the Shitennou could fail in their mission. Now, however, he was not as certain as he would have liked to be.

Jadeite and Nephrite were looking to Kunzite to explain whilst Zoisite's expression was almost unreadable. The second oldest of them had to have guessed that his assumption had been correct, which it was. They deserved to know what they were up against, but in truth, Kunzite didn't entirely know. He knew of the origin of the Youma but not who was controlling them. His first thought was that it was Beryl; this, however, was impossible. Beryl had not possessed the strength within her. The Youma would have corrupted her and forced her to bow to their will rather than the other way around.

"Kunzite, enough games," Nephrite finally broke the silence. His tone was angry but there was concern within it also. "Tell us the truth."

"I'm sure you've already realised that the Youma who attacked Jadeite was different from those we have faced in the past. Youma are conjured from the power of Metallia, usually found in corrupting those with natural magics as we were in the last awakening. Youma born in that way are strong but are not unbeatable. In a sense they are as powerful as the one who created them. This Youma is different. It is a child of Metallia, born when the Earth began. Master Endymion's forefathers fought the Youma army with the aid of their guardians. It was a terrible battle with many casualties. Eventually they triumphed and imprisoned the surviving Youma deep down inside the Earth. The seal was made with blood and only the blood of the birth-line could break it."

"We've heard that tale before," Nephrite interjected impatiently. True, it was a story that had been told throughout the Earth Kingdom's history and Kunzite would never have believed it himself had he not been alive for the last uprising.

"The seal has been broken before, when Master Endymion's father was alive. We were too young to fight and an entire army was sent to the North Pole, which was the crux of Metallia's powers. As you know Metallia feeds off of the negative energy of humans and her powers breed discontent and darken the hearts of the weak. During the King's reign, it was a time of peace and prosperity and so his army were able to imprison the Youma once again. This time they were lost behind a seal of darkness and ice where no one could free them. There they stayed, even when Metallia awoke once more. Beryl was not strong enough to command them and so the seal remained unbroken."

"Until now," Nephrite commented, some scepticism still in his tone.

"How did the seal come to be broken?" Zoisite questioned, as always focusing on the most important detail. "You said that the blood of the birth-line was the only way to break it."

"I don't know," Kunzite admitted. "How they escaped in the past remained a mystery too."

"Then how do you know that the Youma who attacked me was the same one?" Jadeite enquired, furthering Kunzite's frustration. This was, in part, why he had refrained from telling them. He had doubts that his words would be taken seriously.

"You should be able to answer that question for yourself," the oldest Tennou replied, allowing some hint of frustration into his voice. "Did the Youma aura feel like that of one you've faced before?"

"No," Zoisite answered immediately even as the blonde guardian shook his head. "It was stronger."

"And that's all you know?" Nephrite enquired suspiciously. "You have no idea who is controlling that Youma?"

"I don't," Kunzite regarded the younger Tennou coldly, "but what I do know is that there are more of them."

"How many more?" Jadeite asked quietly, a flicker of fear in his eyes.

"At least twenty, perhaps more. During their second awakening they were impossible to kill and so the King was forced to imprison them. I know if destroying them were possible then he would have ordered it done."

"You said that you saw one in the past life," Zoisite said, his expression was thoughtful as he considered the oldest man's words. "Where did you see it?"

"In the palace," Kunzite had to glance away. It was not a memory that he liked to recall. He had only been a child at the time and no child, even one who was destined to become Endymion's guardian, should have had to witness the slaughter that he'd seen. Yet it had been worse for him. It had been the day Queen Kalyke had died. Even though he had been too young to protect her, it was Kunzite's greatest shame. "One broke through the defences. There was a battle and the King's guard were able to restrain it. It was imprisoned with the rest of them."

"Can they be killed?" Nephrite asked, choosing, thankfully, to focus on the present rather than the past.

"We need to find the one who has broken the seal," Kunzite answered. "If we can stop them then the Youma will be imprisoned once more."

"How can we do that?"

"Soul Flight," Zoisite answered for Kunzite although the oldest of them had already considered along those lines. "If I can focus my magics on the aura then I am certain I can find them."

"Sailor Mars tried to locate them," Nephrite said doubtfully, "and she was blinded. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"My powers are much stronger than that of a Senshi," it was clear by his tone that Zoisite did not appreciate Nephrite's concern; although Kunzite had to admit he had a point. Who knew what this new enemy was capable of? But they did need to learn more about them and Soul Flight was the least risky method of doing this. However, Kunzite was loath to put Zoisite in harms way unless he had no other choice.

The oldest Tennou wanted time to consider their next move rather than be forced into something. There was also the matter of the Master… a line of thought that was swiftly interrupted by the appearance of the man himself. The others had also sensed his aura and glanced up even before there was the knock at the door.

* * *

"_I thought I saw Zoisite."_

"_You can't have. The Shitennou died, Minako-san."_

"_I know." _

"_The last time I spoke to them they were my guardians again. If they had been reborn then they would have made themselves known to me."_

"Why didn't you let me know you'd been reborn?" was Mamoru's first question as they stepped out into the garden. The sweet smell of roses had hit him as he'd opened the back door. He was slightly surprised to see the garden so well tended too.

A part of him couldn't quite believe that they were here. He had wished dearly for them to have a rebirth but he'd also thought that when he'd spoken to them previously it was for the last time. He had said his goodbyes and their deaths had continued to pain him even after that.

Mamoru had also felt some apprehension about coming to see them. He had failed them before and Mamoru was surprised that not even Kunzite appeared angry with this.

His sneakers crunched loudly on the gravel as he continued keeping pace with the two Tennou flanking him. Nephrite had remained inside with Jadeite, although from the expression on his face he had wanted to challenge this direction from their leader. Kunzite was to brief their Master on the situation, as he had done so in the past life. Zoisite, as second in command, was permitted to be present. Mamoru had wanted to tell them that the old protocols no longer applied but he held his tongue. There would be plenty of time for that.

"We wanted to keep you safe, Master. We were reborn to protect you and to fight this new evil. It would have been safer for you if you had continued to be unaware of our presence."

"I missed you," Mamoru answered sadly to this and this caused a flicker of emotion to pass over the older man's features before he forced it away. It was obvious that they had missed him too. "And I want to help you. I can still fight."

"You are not as strong in your Tuxedo Kamen form, Master," Kunzite replied immediately. "It would be too dangerous for you."

He had expected them to say that and, a part of him, did agree. He had not become Endymion again and Mamoru no longer felt the power of that transformation within him. It was, like the girls' henshins, lost to him.

"Perhaps but I'm not going to sit by whilst you all risk your lives."

Zoisite smiled, albeit a little sadly, at this. "That's the Shitennou's mission, Master. To protect you and defend the Earth. It has always been this way."

"Things can change," Mamoru countered.

"Not this," Kunzite shook his head. "This enemy is stronger than the Dark Kingdom. We will not allow you to risk your life."

Mamoru knew that he would get nowhere with this argument. He recalled having such a one with Kunzite before, in the past when Metallia had awakened and attacked. Kunzite had forced him to retreat to the Moon with Serenity and her Senshi whilst they… Mamoru bit his lower lip at the recollection. Death, he was sure, would have been almost preferable to them than Beryl's corruption.

"What happened to Jadeite?" He asked instead, changing the subject.

"He was attacked by the Youma you fought in the restaurant," Zoisite answered.

This had them worried, Mamoru could tell instantly. Not just for Jadeite but the fact that a Youma had been able to inflict that much damage on one of them, even the youngest. It was not an ordinary Youma.

"You were there that night," he said, glancing at the white haired Tennou. "Minako-san was right."

Zoisite smirked somewhat at this statement. "We've been watching you since your rebirth, Master. You've always been an easy man to hide from."

Mamoru smiled and shook his head. "I don't want any of you hiding anything from me again. You don't wish me to fight, which I don't agree with but will concede to this request for now, but I do want to help."

"Of course," Kunzite agreed somewhat reluctantly, which irked Mamoru slightly. After all the Shitennou had got most things their way for now. He had not mentioned Usagi and the others' involvement. There was a limit to what the former Senshi could do but Minako, Mamoru was certain, would want to fight as Sailor V.

"Good," Mamoru always felt reluctant in taking the lead and ordering the Shitennou to do anything but if it was the only way to get them to cooperate… "If I'm going to help then I need to know everything."

* * *

_"Minako," Shoichi greeted her cheerfully. "Sorry to disturb you so late in the evening but I was wondering if we could see each other tomorrow?"_

_"I don't know…" Minako started to hesitate but Shoichi cut her off before she could finish her excuses._

_"Please. It is important. I have a surprise for you."_

Minako sat uncomfortably on the cushioned chair, watching in silence as Shoichi carefully poured the soup that he'd prepared into two separate bowls. He grinned as he then approached and set one down in front of her, although his expression was slightly more strained than usual. Against her better judgement, Minako had agreed to meet him for lunch at his apartment. She had been up half of the night trying to decide what to do but the events of the last twenty-four hours had ultimately shaped her decision for her. She could not continue with this relationship. She did not have time for romance and, more importantly, she did not love Shoichi. Minako could not be with someone whom she did not love.

"How is it?" the young man in question prompted as she dipped the silver spoon into the tomato soup and tasted it.

"Good," she forced a smile and had another mouthful. The effort that Shoichi had gone to had wrong-footed her for she hadn't intended on staying this long. Minako knew what she wanted to say but this situation was not one that she had planned for.

"I made it myself," Shoichi continued unnecessarily. "My first attempt actually."

"It's nice," Minako hated every second of this. She just wanted to be honest and let him down as gently as possible. This way would be worse for the both of them.

The young man remained oblivious to her upset and chatted about work and various other topics that Minako could not follow for her mind was still back in the events of yesterday.

_We do not know how long we are here for. It might be that we are only here to fight this enemy_

Time… there just didn't seem to be enough of it in this lifetime.

"Are you sure you liked it?" Shoichi enquired, jolting her from her thoughts as he started to clear the bowls away.

"I did… I'm not very hungry, that's all. Shoichi, I need to-"

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like to eat much at lunchtime. I was just so anxious to see you."

"I wanted to see you too," Minako tried again as he came to her side once more. "I have to-"

"I love you," again he cut in and his words caused her guilt to deepen. No one deserved this kind of pain. "I love you very much, Minako-chan," Shoichi continued as he slipped a velvet jewellery bag from his pocket and held it out to her. Numbly she took it and felt inside. Taking out the contents, Minako exhaled sharply. Within it was a beautiful silver ring hanging on a silver chain. There was a sapphire in the centre of the ring and a row of four smaller cut diamonds on each side of it.

"Shoichi-kun, this is-"

"A promise," he said with a smile. "There is a tradition within my family that a man gives this ring to his intended before she comes of age to be wed. I love you, Minako and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I can't!" Minako blurted out these words before she could stop herself. Tears stung at her eyes as she bolted up from her chair, knocking the piece of furniture over onto the carpet as she did so.

Slowly the smile faded from Shoichi's face at these words. "Why?" His question was strained and Minako hated herself more for it.

"I don't feel the same way about you. I'm sorry, Shoichi-kun."

He bowed his head at her words and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "You led me on?"

"No… I enjoyed spending time with you," she answered gently. "Things have changed for me. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Is there someone else?"

Minako's silence on the matter said more than words could to both of them. In that moment she accepted the truth; as much as she didn't wish too.

Some time past, a few minutes at the most but it seemed like a lifetime to both of them. However, when Shoichi finally raised his head, Minako felt the beginnings of fear stirring inside of her. Once warm brown eyes were cold and unfeeling, lips drawn back into a grimace telling of pain and fury.

"Get out," he spoke softly but his voice was devoid of emotion.

"Shoichi-"

"GET OUT!" his furious cry caused her to flinch backwards as he surged forwards and hurled the round table over onto its side, spilling the contents onto the floor.

Judging by the wild look in his eyes, in that moment Minako realised that she'd never really known Shoichi at all.

Fighting back tears, she turned and fled the apartment, feeling some relief that he merely watched her flight. She was breathing heavily by the time she reached the street.

"Minako!" Artemis cried out in horror when he observed her distressed state. "What happened in there?"

"I-I'm fine, Artemis," she forced her voice to stop quavering and the back of her hand wiped away the few shed tears. "Let's go home."

"What's that?" the cat plushie enquired softly. Minako glanced down and winced when she saw the silver chain clutched tightly in her palm.

* * *

Ami snapped shut her compact mirror as the bus came to a halt at her stop. Blushing somewhat, she smoothed out the wrinkles in her blue sundress before getting up and leaving the vehicle. Thanking the driver, she began a swift walk towards the Shitennou's home. Before leaving her house that morning she had carefully packed some clean bandages and more painkillers into a wicker basket. She had also made lunch for the day and covered it all over with a red and white checked blanket. Usagi had called her before she left to update her on Rei's condition. It hadn't changed and Ami had been unable to do anything for her last night. Makoto had suggested taking her to see a doctor but this would only raise unnecessary suspicions. Thankfully it was the school summer holidays but if Rei's sight was not restored to her within a few weeks then they'd have to think of something. Her friend had adapted quite well although last night she had been tearful. The hope that she was holding onto was that it was a magical infliction and so could be reversed.

Usagi had also said that Mamoru had visited the Shitennou last night. The pigtailed girl had relayed to Ami what Mamoru had told her of this new enemy. There had been much frustration in Usagi's voice as her friend, like all of them, desperately wanted to help. They only had limited knowledge of this new enemy and Ami was secretly wondering if it was stronger than any of them.

Forcing away such gloomy thoughts as she reached the house she knocked lightly on the door. Much to her delight, Nephrite answered it. His face lit up when he saw her, although he then became aware of his elation and tried to hide it as he led her inside. Jadeite was sitting on the sofa watching the television. Ami had to bite back a smile of amusement at seeing the blonde clad in his uniform trousers and blue under shirt being fully absorbed in what was happening on the screen. He started slightly when he noticed her presence and shut the set off. As soon as it did so Ami could then hear the piano melody coming from a room upstairs and she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Ami asked quietly, feeling somewhat nervous as she took a seat beside him.

"Better, thank you," he seemed equally unsure and kept his gaze averted.

The awkwardness between the three continued as Jadeite took his shirt off so she could redress his wounds. They were always beginning to heal and showed no sign of infection, which was good news. Ami offered him a painkiller but Jadeite declined. She had also brought some in pill form and left them on the coffee table with instructions of how many to take and when.

"Thanks," Jadeite mumbled as he pulled his shirt back on. He did smile appreciatively at her but it was clear that he was still mistrustful.

"I also made some lunch for you," Ami continued as she dug in the basket again and pulled out three bento boxes.

Again Jadeite thanked her before taking his leave and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Don't mind him," Nephrite said as he sat down on the sofa in the space that Jadeite had vacated. "He's been in a funny mood since the Master was here last night."

Ami wasn't sure what to think of this and so she said nothing. "Is Kunzite here?" She asked as she glanced down at the two bento boxes remaining.

"No," the red haired man shook his head. "He's with the Master. He insisted that one of us should stay with him at all times. The Master didn't want to agree to it though."

"I'll put his away for later then. What about Zoisite?"

"He'll be playing the piano for hours. Better just leave him be."

Ami nodded and set both boxes down on the table. "Do you have to work today?"

Nephrite frowned unhappily at this. "I quit."

"Why?"

"Kunzite's gone all military since the Master showed up last night. He doesn't want us to have any distractions from our duties as Tennou. I swear the man enjoys all this. He's never happy unless there's a war."

Ami giggled a little at this. "I'm sorry," she corrected herself quickly. "I know you enjoyed that job."

"It doesn't matter. When this is all over I'll get another one… unless we lose that is. Then it won't matter anyway."

Ami shuddered somewhat at these words. If Nephrite believed this enemy to be stronger then they had a need more than ever so get their henshins back and fight.

"I packed us a picnic," she said nervously, "as it's a nice day I thought we could go to the park for a while, unless you have other plans that is?"

"No," that slight blush was back adorning his cheeks and Nephrite glanced away. Clearing his throat he finished the sentence by adding, "I'd like that, Ami."

* * *

As it was a warm day, Ueno Park was packed with families and workers spending their lunchtime enjoying the sun and outdoors. They found a quiet spot under some cherry blossom trees and Ami timidly spread the blanket out before beginning to unpack the food. Nephrite hadn't been to the park before and was staring at the various attractions and features in amazement. In a bid to start conversation, Ami awkwardly began to explain some of the history of the park to him.

"The Park was founded in 1873 on land in the _demon's gate_. The _demon's gate_ means the northeast direction and it was considered an unlucky direction and that evil spirits past through that way. Today it is Japan's most popular park, especially during _hanami_ – the cherry blossom viewing."

"We used to celebrate hanami in the past life too," Nephrite answered somewhat wistfully. "There was always a festival within the palace grounds. People would come from miles away to join in the celebrations."

"Do you miss it?" Ami asked softly.

"Not really," the Tennou shrugged. "I don't remember as much as some of the others. Kunzite thinks it's a bad thing but I don't. He and Zoisite especially are chained to the past. I do wonder what they'll do when this is over. I can't see them wanting to begin a human life."

"Why did you?" Ami asked, recalling that day in Crown when she had walked in and he had been there. The happiness she had felt inside after a night of mourning his 'death'. She sometimes still relived that moment over in her mind and how utterly helpless she had been to prevent it.

"Because of you actually," he answered quietly, his relaxed expression becoming somewhat tense.

Ami cast her blushing gaze to the checked blanket as she tried to formulate a reply. She had always been hesitant when it came to expressing her feelings even though her first reaction to this was a want to wrap her arms around him and kiss him. Yet she was too reserved and inwardly she winced when he changed the subject and yet another moment was lost.

She had prepared two bento boxes for them but had also made some cookies as she recalled how much he'd enjoyed the ones she had made before. This time they'd gone better and weren't as burned as the last batch. She said as much as Nephrite took a bite of one.

"I actually preferred them that way," he said lightly, the moment before seemingly forgotten. "I don't understand why Motoki-baka didn't."

"They're meant to taste like this," Ami smiled as she bit into her own cookie.

"Either way is fine by me," he'd already finished his and opened the bento box next. "Did you make all this yourself? It's amazing!"

"Yes. It's not that big of a deal really," she blushed at the praise he was giving her when it had, in fact, taken very little time to prepare. "It's probably no different to what you have for lunch already."

"It is. We can use our magics to conjure up most artificial items but not food and none of us have had to cook for ourselves before," he shrugged, "Kunzite thought he remembered something about cooking from his time as Shin but he didn't. He nearly poisoned us all! We've stuck to using the microwave since then."

Ami laughed out loud at this. It was difficult to imagine the Shitennou attempting carrying out any kind of day-to-day task but she could imagine it going wrong if they did. However, even she had trouble picturing Kunzite trying to do the cooking.

"I can bring food over for you sometimes if you like?" She offered. "And maybe show you how to cook properly."

"Thanks. I think-" he broke off suddenly, a frown crossing his features. Ami followed his gaze and saw that a crowd had gathered by the water fountain a little distance away from where they were sitting.

"What is it?" She asked as Nephrite got to his feet. He was about to reply when a scream cut through the noise of the park. Ami also leapt up as the crowd began to scatter. She inhaled sharply when the gathering dispersed enough for her to see the reason behind the panic. Standing in front of the fountain was a Youma almost exactly as Minako and Mamoru had described. It had a young woman in its grasp and as they watched it discarded her coldly and grabbed a man who was trying to flee. The woman hit the grass and rolled, her neck at an impossible angle.

It was stealing their energy and then killing them.

"Ami, you've got to get out of here," Nephrite's hand on her arm drew her attention back to him. He had already allowed his glamour to disperse; an indicator of what he intended to do.

"You… you can't," Ami gasped, tears stinging at her eyes as Jadeite's wounds flashed before her eyes. "You'll be killed."

"Maybe but I can't just watch this. You should run. I don't want to risk losing you."

"And I don't want to risk losing you!" her fear of before was gone as Ami surged forwards, wrapping her arms tightly around him as her tears spilled onto her cheeks. Nephrite returned her embrace, his lips meeting hers even as the magics took hold of them both. When they finally parted to draw breath, Ami found that she was no longer standing in the park but outside of her apartment block.

"Nephrite…" Ami sobbed as the aura around him began to shimmer with red energy, indicating the teleport that would put him back in terrible danger. "I love you."

"I love you, too," then he was gone and it was all Ami could do to keep herself from falling down. The pain of losing him in the past and the reality that she might again was overwhelming. Not since her release from the Dark Kingdom's control had she felt herself become so emotionally undone and it was minutes before she could get a hold of herself enough to think somewhat clearly.

Her fear and pain aided her flight as she took off racing as fast as she could down Tokyo's busy streets. She had only one destination in mind and as she ran she prayed to Kami that she would get there in time.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

_"Maybe but I can't just watch this. You should run. I don't want to risk losing you."_

_"And I don't want to risk losing you!"_

_"Nephrite, I love you."_

The elation that Nephrite should have been feeling at these words was lost as his teleport took him back to Ueno Park. He could not think of it right now. The moment had been lost to them, swallowed whole by the new enemy.

As he reappeared under the shade of the trees, Nephrite saw with horror that two more humans had succumbed to the Youma. Most others had fled but there were a couple of teenagers filming the entire thing on their communication devices.

"Idiots," Nephrite shouted as the Youma turned to them. "Run!"

With this command he hurled a bolt of red energy at the Youma, striking the being directly in the chest. Recalling what happened to Jadeite, and Kunzite's warnings, Nephrite had not held back and was dismayed that his attack barely caused it to flinch. It hadn't even bothered to deflect it. It snarled as it began to approach, its confident gait indicating that it knew his concern. Cursing, Nephrite did not waste any magic on further attacks and instead drew his sword.

He was not the accomplished swordsman that Kunzite was, but he could hold his own and easily met the downward swipe of the Youma's scythe. The blade was made of ice but was far stronger; forged by magics. Parrying the attack he managed to counter it and force the Youma back slightly to even the ground between them. Calling forth his powers once more, he aimed a second attack as he moved it back. This time the being did move to counter it and by doing so left itself exposed for a strike. Seeing his chance, Nephrite moved forward but he had underestimated the Youma's strength. His own magics were caught in its clawed hand, trapping them in a glowing ball of dark energy before hurling them back at their master.

He was completely caught off guard and had no time to block it. Nephrite winced as he was thrown back several feet. The breath was knocked from his body as he landed hard on the ground and he was barely able to raise his sword to deflect the next attack. He sent it wild and it smashed into a nearby tree, destroying it in a burst of flames. Leaping to his feet he ignored the taste of blood in his mouth as the Youma came at him again.

Their blades clashed and Nephrite now remained focused on the weapons rather than on using any kind of magical attack. He could hold the Youma off but had little opportunity for a killing blow, and in the short moments where one was presented, he was unable to properly take it.

_This Youma is different. It is a child of Metallia, born when the Earth began_

In truth Nephrite had still not quite believed Kunzite's explanation for the Youma's strength and he'd merely wanted to find it and make it pay for attacking Jadeite. Now, however, he did believe it. This Youma could potentially kill them all.

Gritting his teeth he arched his sword upwards in an attempt to breakaway and get some ground between them. The Youma, sensing his plan, attacked again, intent on stopping him from doing so. Kunzite hadn't mentioned they were trained to fight like soldiers, Nephrite thought to himself as again he was forced to meet the onslaught.

They had moved away from the open spaces of the park and where well into the tree line. Nephrite was aware that he was being driven back but had little opportunity to do anything about this. Cursing in exasperation he again tried a magical attack. The Youma deflected this once more and, catching him off guard, surged forwards. Nephrite managed to get out from its path and he winced as the scythe made contact with a tree trunk. The Youma tore it free and hurled its own energy attack. Nephrite was forced to block it but the power behind it was such that he lost his footing. He landed on his back, his sword lost to him. The Youma smirked realising that there was nothing he could do to defend against the arch of its blade once it came down. It raised the scythe high but Nephrite's attention was no longer on the Youma but the light of the teleport behind it.

Kunzite did not hesitate. He drew his blade as his hand closed around the Youma's shoulder forcing it round to face him. He plunged the sword into the Youma's chest up to the hilt. The beast uttered a cry but did not fall as both Tennou expected. A clawed hand dug painfully into Kunzite's shoulder, cutting through his uniform easily and to the flesh beneath. The older guardian winced in pain and released his hold on his weapon. The Youma released him but a blow across the face sent him to the ground. With ease it pulled the blade from its body and tossed it to one side before turning to Nephrite once more.

What the hell? That should have killed it… it was a killing blow!

Nephrite conjured yet another energy attack as it drew near, preparing to defend himself when a new voice sounded out.

"Enough!"

Instantly the Youma lowered its weapon and swift teleport saw it return to its Master's side. Both Tennou got to their feet as the new arrival stepped forward although Nephrite did allow his attack to disperse harmlessly into the air.

The man who stepped forward appeared to be the same age as Endymion but it was there that the similarities ended. He was bedecked in a uniform of a similar design to the Shitennou's own, although the main difference was that it was plain black and had none of the coloured lining or gemstones embroidered onto it. A sword was sheathed at his side. His hair was almost as black as his uniform and fell free to shoulder length. A longer fringe almost brushed dark, soulless eyes that were narrowed hatefully as he stared at them. His cape was black and fastened at both shoulders with silver crescent moon clasps.

_The Moon Kingdom emblem…_

The aura around him was similar to that of Serenity's also. His entire being seemed to be glowing in an ethereal light but, unlike the Princess, there was darkness within it also telling of Metallia's taint upon the soul.

"It's been a long-time, Kunzite, Nephrite," he spoke with authority and no fear as he continued his approach pausing only to retrieve their fallen swords. With a smirk of confidence, he offered both men their blades. Nephrite half expected Kunzite to attack him once the blade was within his grasp and so was shocked when the older man merely gripped it at his side.

"You don't remember me," he continued when met with their silence. "I suppose that was to be expected really. I wasn't really a person to be recalled back in the old life, however, I had hoped."

"Who are you?" Nephrite demanded angrily.

"I am Emathion - the true heir to both the Earth and Moon. My birth should have heralded the unification of both Kingdoms but instead I was cast out, forgotten and left to die. History forced me to the side and allowed that fool Endymion to play God with the fate of the planet. His meddling ultimately ended with its destruction."

Kunzite bristled at the insult to the Master but, as always, he remained focused on the situation. "If you were the true heir then we would have known of your existence. You have been brainwashed by Metallia and her lies."

Emathion laughed scornfully at these words. "I **am** Metallia. All that remains of the great ruler is within me and with her power I will take back what should have been mine. This planet will be swallowed into the beautiful darkness and the survivors will forge a new Kingdom with their rightful sovereign."

"The time for Kingdoms has past," Kunzite answered coldly. "And should it return it is Prince Endymion who will take the throne."

"Endymion is weak. It was his weakness that destroyed the planet and cost the Shitennou their souls. Surely you haven't forgotten that? I have not. Yield to me, the true King and the one whom the Shitennou should have served, and your lives will be spared."

"Our lives are of little consequence. We were reborn for one purpose; to stop you."

Emathion smirked callously at these words. "That is unfortunate for there is nothing you can do to stop me. My power far surpasses your own. I was merely offering you a kindness and for you to live out your lives in peace yet you regard me with the contempt that you did in our past lives. Consider this the last favour I will do you."

Nephrite fully expected an attack but the man merely returned to the Youma's side. "I have achieved my goal here and I shall withdraw this time so that you may live to pass on my warning to the other guardians and to Endymion. Do not stand in my way. The next time I meet opposition from any of you I will be forced to destroy you."

As he finished speaking his warning, Emathion's aura became brighter than before, glowing fleetingly and momentarily blinding the two Tennou. When Nephrite could see again, both the dark prince and the Youma were gone.

* * *

"You've never heard that name before, Master?" Kunzite repeated, barely flinching as Ami attempted to stitch up the wound in his shoulder. Thankfully it hadn't been that deep but it had meant that Kunzite wanted to dismiss it completely and focus on the identity of the new enemy. It had only been at Mamoru's insistence that he allowed Ami to do so.

"No," the younger man shook his head. He seemed just as mystified as the rest of them.

_Emathion…_

Nephrite had never heard that name before either, and nor had Zoisite or Jadeite. The younger of the Tennou was standing in the furthest corner of the room, keeping his gaze downcast. He'd said very little so far other than to express his concern at what had happened. The Master needed to speak to Jadeite, Nephrite thought to himself. The blonde still felt guilty for what happened during the last awakening. Nephrite was certain that Mamoru did not blame Jadeite at all, but until he actually said this then Jadeite would continue to punish himself.

The red haired Tennou shifted his gaze back to Kunzite. The encounter had shaken them both up much more than they were letting on. Even Kunzite had been practically powerless against the Youma and Nephrite suspected they would have been equally so against Emathion. His confidence and arrogance in their presence had indicated this.

_I __**am**__ Metallia. All that remains of the great ruler is within me and with her power I will take back what should have been mine_

Nephrite did feel as though the man had been speaking the truth. The aura was the same as that of the dark queen's and only Metallia's powers could have given him the strength to command those Youma. This left him with a feeling of dread; that the battle was lost before it had even begun.

"Do you think he was lying?" Zoisite questioned, breaking his silence.

"No," Nephrite shook his head. "It should be impossible that he was telling the truth but it didn't feel like a lie."

"He may believe it," Jadeite said quietly. "It doesn't necessarily mean it is the truth but if his belief in it is strong enough…"

"Metallia could have corrupted his mind," Kunzite agreed as Ami finished seeing to his wound. "We need to find out for certain what we are up against."

"After going up against what we did today you're going to risk using Soul Flight?" Nephrite demanded incredulously. Now that they knew just how strong Emathion was he appreciated just how lucky Sailor Mars had been. The man certainly had enough power to have killed her had he of wished too. She had been a warning and Nephrite recalled their own with a chill.

_Do not stand in my way. The next time I meet opposition from any of you I will be forced to destroy you_

"It is our only option," Zoisite answered, the tone of his voice indicating that he'd given this some thought since their return.

"And what if he does to you what he did to Sailor Mars? We can't risk something happening to any of us."

"It will be perfectly safe," Kunzite assured. "I'll be accompanying Zoisite also. Nothing will go wrong"

"You're insane. Kunzite, you've witnessed first hand what this man is capable of. The risk is too great."

"We can't sit around here waiting for his Youma to attack again. We need to find out if there is any truth to his words and the source of his powers. We need this information to defeat him."

"There has to be another way," Nephrite snapped as he turned to Mamoru, "Master, you're not going to let them risk this?"

Mamoru's expression was pained but, like Nephrite deep down; he knew that they had very few options. "None of our memories are complete enough to recall him. We need answers, Nephrite."

"How dangerous is Soul Flight?" Ami spoke up, a little timidly considering the heated discussion.

"It depends if we are noticed," Zoisite answered her. "I doubt he will be expecting it so the risks are minimal."

"Perhaps I could accompany you?" Ami, much to the shock of everyone in the room, suggested. "Then if… if something were to go wrong…" she left the sentence incomplete but they all knew what she was saying. It was better, in war, to lose a solider than a commander.

"No," Nephrite snapped immediately even as Zoisite replied.

"Thank you, Mercury, but should something go wrong it would be better that it happen to someone who has the means to defend themselves."

"And we really gave Emathion a beating last time," Nephrite murmured sarcastically under his breath. Kunzite glared sharply at him but held his tongue.

"We should do this now," Zoisite suggested, he too ignoring Nephrite's comment. "Before the enemy anticipates our move."

Their leader nodded but did not follow Zoisite's lead to the door. "Nephrite, I need to speak with you in private."

The red haired king scowled somewhat at this request but did not deny it. Ami glanced back at him once before leaving with Mamoru, Jadeite and Zoisite.

"You have feelings for her," he stated coldly as soon as the others were out of earshot. "Need I remind you of how devastating the consequences of such feelings can be?"

"The past is no longer repeating," Nephrite snapped irately to this outdated comment.

"I was not referring to the past," their leader answered as they locked gazes. "Emotions impair your judgement, Nephrite. They also prevent you from doing what is necessary. The Shitennou's destiny has always been to protect the Master and the planet. That is why we were reborn."

"I told you I don't believe that."

"Then you'd better start. I need you all completely focused on the mission. Any distractions could cost us this war."

As much as it galled Nephrite, he let Kunzite say his piece. The man had always been unreasonable when it came to matters of the heart. He would never approve of Nephrite and Ami's relationship. In the past all he and Zoisite had cared about was their mission. It saddened Nephrite slightly that they thought there was nothing else.

He gave it a few minutes after Kunzite left before joining them all in Zoisite's room. The white haired Tennou was already seated at his piano. Ami hung back by the door with Jadeite, the look on her face clearly one of being torn between leaving or staying. Nephrite understood her indecision, especially given Kunzite's hostility towards her.

He remained by the door also and ignored Jadeite's questioning glance when he took her hand. Ami smiled at him before they focused their attention back on the other Tennou and Mamoru.

_"And what if he does to you what he did to Sailor Mars? We can't risk something happening to any of us."_

_"It will be perfectly safe," Kunzite assured. "I'll be accompanying Zoisite also. Nothing will go wrong"_

Nephrite wished he could believe this.

* * *

Zoisite took a few moments to compose his thoughts before beginning to play. Like Nephrite, he did have some reservations about using Soul Flight considering the power of this new enemy but they had to find out exactly what they were up against and this was the best way to do that. He was not certain if he believed Emathion's words. None of the Shitennou knew him or had known of any claim to the throne aside from Endymion's. Yet he had worn the Moon Kindgom's emblem and Nephrite had described his aura of being similar to Serenity's. Perhaps they should have taken the time to speak with the Princess and her Senshi? However, thoughts of them inevitably led to Sailor Venus and feelings that he was uncomfortable facing.

"Zoisite," Kunzite finally prompted him, the oldest of them becoming impatient. The white haired man nodded and began to play the piece he knew so well. He'd had second thoughts about allowing Kunzite to accompany him. Soul Flight could be dangerous in itself and he recalled what happened to Jadeite all too clearly. There had also been some merit in Nephrite's concerns. If something happened to both of them then the war would be lost. However, Kunzite had been insistent, through, Zoisite thought, some guilt that he was requesting this to begin with. As unfeeling as he might appear at times, Kunzite did not want to risk any of them. Especially after what had happened to Jadeite.

As he allowed the melody to align with his thoughts of the new enemy and focus upon him, Zoisite slowly opened his eyes. His room in Kunzite's home was gone and he was surprised at the scene that had replaced it.

He hadn't known what to expect. A place similar to the Dark Kingdom or even perhaps the Silver Millennium. Not this reality he faced at all.

"What is this?" Kunzite spoke, making Zoisite aware of his presence. The older Tennou had already drawn his sword as he scanned the dimly lit room.

There were no doors or windows, or lanterns, so it should have been impossible that it was light enough to see through the gloom. The floor was made of polished granite stone as were the walls surrounding them. Hung upon these walls were mirrors, each one floor to ceiling in height and framed in black crystal. Zoisite frowned as he looked into the nearest one and saw the destruction of the Earth and Moon silently replaying itself over and over. He looked away as Endymion was slain and back in time to see the Princess's sorrow laying both worlds to ruin. Then the scene would ripple and melt away before restarting from the beginning once more.

"Zoisite?" Kunzite questioned, his boots making the only sound in the room as he joined the younger guardian. "What is this place?"

"I don't know," Zoisite shook his head feeling more and more uncomfortable as each second past. He did not like it. There was something terribly wrong.

"Look at this," Kunzite indicated the mirror next to the one that Zoisite had been looking into. It was showing Queen Serenity's coronation. The young Queen was smiling happily and waving to her loyal subjects who had come out to share in this special occasion. There was another woman at her side. She was dressed in a simple saffron robe, her pure white hair fluttering freely round a delicate face. Eyes shone as brightly as sapphires as she turned to embrace the newly crowned Queen. Before she turned, Zoisite made out one word on her lips: sister.

The scene unsettled him and Zoisite turned away, the mirror on the opposite wall now catching his attention.

_Venus?_

The blonde Senshi was attending a ball with her fellow guardians and the Princess. The hall that it was held in was clearly within the Earth Kingdom's palace. Zoisite frowned as he struggled to recall such an occasion. When the memory was finally brought to the forefront of his mind he remembered that he'd declined Endymion's request for his presence. It had been the only time he'd gone against his Master's wishes. Zoisite had not agreed with the union of the Prince and Princess and would not support an event that welcomed Serenity into the palace. Kunzite had likewise refused and so only Jadeite and Nephrite had been present.

As Zoisite watched a young man, clearly of the royal guard, approached Venus. They exchanged a few words before he led her to the dance floor. The white haired Tennou was stunned at the jealousy the scene invoked as the man wrapped his arms around her waist as he led the dance. When it came to an end he kissed her on the cheek and bowed. As he stepped away the scene begun again.

"That man she's dancing with," Kunzite stated as he follow Zoisite's gaze, "That's Emathion."

"So you're finally starting to understand," a voice rang out coldly. Zoisite whirled around, trying to pinpoint the location of the man but the voice seemed to be coming from all around them. The air had turned colder and as the atmosphere changed he realised that his connection with his music was weakening.

"Show yourself," Kunzite demanded. Despite the odds being against them in this place he was unafraid.

The man in question laughed scornfully. "You fool. Did you think I wouldn't anticipate this? I am the true heir and know everything about the guardians that should have been mine."

This place… it had been designed specifically to draw them in. The mirrors had captivated them and drawn their attention away from reality.

"Kunzite!" Zoisite grabbed his leader's arm and pulled him back. "This place is not real. We need to leave. Now."

The older Tennou did not disagree with his words. The mirror themselves were the traps, Zoisite realised. The one featuring Venus had been close to pulling him in. One was reality and the rest were lies. Scanning the room he focused his attention on the three to his right. The centre and one to the left displayed almost identical scenes. It was his room at Kunzite's home. The Master, Nephrite, Jadeite and Mercury were there, waiting for their return.

Kunzite approached the centre mirror without hesitation and only Zoisite's sharp warning caused him to halt. "It's this one," he gestured to the left mirror.

"How do you know?"

"Look at Mercury," Zoisite pointed out the henshin bracelet on her right wrist. "It is a false projection. If you follow that you'll lose yourself."

Kunzite nodded, his expression turning thoughtful as he glanced back at the mirror on the right. It was depicting various scenes from the Moon Kingdom's history. They were, however, mainly featuring the unnamed woman with white hair.

"Kunzite!" Zoisite snapped in fear as he realised just what his comrade was intending to do. "Don't be foolish. You could end up trapped forever in a memory."

"We came here to find out the truth and I intend to get it. You will be in charge until I return."

"We're seeing this because he wants us to! He wants us to trap ourselves. We have to go before it's too late!"

"Then go. If we leave here without this knowledge then the war is already lost."

Zoisite hesitated. He understood the reason in what Kunzite was saying and that they did need to know exactly who Emathion was in order to understand his power and defeat him. But they also needed all the Tennou. They were stronger together; Kunzite knew this as well as any of them.

The older man smiled faintly, easily guessing Zoisite's indecision. "That's an order, Zoisite," he said finally, making the choice for him.

Reluctantly the white haired man released his hold on Kunzite's wrist. "Be careful," he requested softly as their leader took a step towards the mirror.

"Of course," there was a sliver of fear in those dark eyes but more so there was determination to succeed. A gloved hand reached out a touched the glass surface. At this contact it rippled and melted away, allowing him to take a step forward and into the scene.

Zoisite stared at the empty space beside him for a few minutes; the idea of going after him was briefly entertained in his mind. Yet this was only momentary. As second in command he had to return to the others. They needed him and Kunzite would not thank him for going against his orders.

Glancing once more around the room, Zoisite could not help but marvel and fear the power behind such a creation. The enemy, whether he was a child of the Moon or not, had incredible power and had known exactly how to manipulate it for their arrival. Yet another thought nagged at the back of the white haired king's mind. If he was so powerful then why had he let them go?


End file.
